Two Halves Make A Whole
by Raven100104
Summary: Sequel to Do You Know Where You Are! Gaara and Natsuri are back. They were happy and he's the Kazekage. Just when the world is perfect, the council dropped a bomb. MARRIAGE? Will their love last or will everything just fall apart? GAARAXOC!
1. Becoming Kazekage

**Hiya people! I'm back! How's your summer going? If you are like me than I think you'll like this story 'cause I'm totally bored out of my mind and I want to go back to school…yea weird I know. I'm not sure if you call this a sequel or not because it's not so much GaaraXoc anymore but oh well…if you want you can if you don't…whateva! So this is taking place after a romantic Christmas night (If you read my other story: Do You Know Where You Are) and the Konoha genins are going back home after their 2 week vacation to Suna to visit their friends. (If you didn't read the other story this is a summary) Coincidentally, their friend, Kikimi Natsuri, also know their other friends, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Natsuri is somewhat like Naruto, whoever met her became her friend, including our beloved Sabaku no Gaara. Oh and me no own Naruto I'm only saying this once. Because it's summer, this story is gonna be mostly summer themes!**

**ATTENTION: If you are a flamer I don't mind: as long as you are NOT a stupid flamer I had some time ago. If you flame you give me a reason and how I can write better stories, not 'this sucks' or whatever. Oh and I won't stop the bold letters because there are people spending hours reading a size 8 letters so I'm making it bigger and easier to read.**

**Chapter One: Kazekage-sama**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After a nice and sweet 2 weeks' vacation to Sunagakure, (Hidden Sand Village) the Konoha genins are preparing to head home. The friends wished each others luck and a safe trip.**

"**Yo Gaara!" cried the loud blond. "You better take care of your wife when we're not around!"**

"**Urusai!" (Shut up) The red head said annoyed-ly. "She's not my wife!!!"**

"**Yeah! I'm not his wife!" Natsuri shouted with a red face, either from anger or embarrassment we couldn't tell. **

"**Then what are you?" asked the white-eyed genius, "You are all lovey dovey and holding hands!" That got Natsuri…**

"**Shut up Hyuuga Neji!" Natsuri, the light brown haired kunoichi yelled, punching her ex-crush, Neji, to the ground.**

**She punched. **

"**Ehhh!" **

**She bit. **

"**Eeeek!" **

**She stabbed. **

"**Owwww!" **

**And she kicked…at a certain spot…**

**-insert painful moaning sound- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

**Then the Hyuuga genius got up holding his balls.**

"**Oi oi Neji…you ok?" Tenten asked, half concerned, half giggling. Because Neji was swinging back and forth, he 'accidentally' touched Tenten's 'you know what.'**

"**Hyuuga. Neji. You. Are. Gonna. PAY!!!" Slap. Throw. BOOM!!!**

"**Natsuri, you better heal me…" Neji said weakly.**

"**Hyuuga watch your mouth." Gaara said angrily.**

"**What did I say wrong!?"**

"**Ne ne…Neji…you really want her you touch your 'you know what' and heal you?" Naruto said, holding back a laugher. (Me gone perverted –blush blush-)**

**-On the way back Neji kinda fainted and Lee had to carry him resulting in Lee getting beaten up by our Hyuuga genius.-**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**After they Konoha now 12 headed home (Oh yea…Sasuke is gonna have a LOT of explaining to do to Tsunade obaa-chan) Gaara spoke up.**

"**Then what are we?"  
**

"**Shut up Gaara." Natsuri huffed and Gaara lightly chuckled and rest a hand oh her shoulder.**

"**Gawd Gaara! You make it so hard to hate you! I hate you! Oh no wait I can't…tch!" Again Gaara chuckled and Natsuri glared playfully.**

"**Stop glaring." Gaara whispered sweetly in her ear, resulting in Natsuri tackling him on the hot sandy desert. "Get off!"  
**

"**Meanie." Natsuri pouted cutely and kissed our favorite red haired sand nin and received a gentle hug in return. (Calm down fangirls…it's just a story, control yourselves, knives and bombs and hammers and whatever weapons you have down!!!)**

"**Ohhhh!!! Can you see the love today The kiss our Natsuri brings Suna for once, in perfect harmony With all its living souls Can you see the love today You needn't think to much Looking through, the sand's uncertainness Love is where they are" Kankuro and Temari harmonized.**

"**Shut up Temari and Kankuro!" Gaara said with murderous intent and stood up after pushing Natsuri off him.**

"**Oww Gaara that hurts!" Natsuri whined from below.**

"**Sorry." Gaara murmured and offer her a hand which Natsuri happily grabbed and support herself up.**

**Just at the couple turned back to the annoying siblings they were already long gone… back to the main idea of the song, Gaara did improve gradually and is a lot nicer than what he used to be.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A year later…**

"**Gaara! Kankuro! Get down!" Temari shouted from down stairs. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HURRY AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!!!" The boys rushed down stairs and ran to their sister.**

"**What?"  
**

"**A letter for Gaara!!!" Temari jumped nonstop as the boys read the letter.**

_**Gaara-sama,**_

_**Because of Orochimaru's tricks and the Chuunin exams, our Kazekage's life was taken away. After seeing how much you've changed, we've decided to give you a chance. However, if something bad happens, your Kazekage's position will be given to another person. Please take care of the village.**_

_**We wish you the best of luck, Godaime Kazekage-sama,**_

_**Suna council.**_

**Gaara dropped the letter with his jaw dropped.**

"**Seriously!?" Kankuro said shakily.**

"**YES!!!" Temari jumped. "Oh my Natsuri!!! thank you!!! Ahhh!!!"**

**Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara and then back at each other a few time, not believing what's happening to their little brother. Then 3… 2... 1… HUG!!! They both jumped on Gaara and tackled him happily. Surprisingly when they got off him they aren't dead! Yet…**

**---------------------------------------------**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAARA!!!!! I'M SOO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sand sibs were standing in front of Natsuri's house while Natsuri glomped her love.**

"**You-gasp- are-cough- choking –gasp- me!!!"**

"**Heehee…sorry!" Natsuri said. "When's the ceremony?"  
**

"**I don't know…" Gaara said.**

"**Well then what are you waiting for!?" Natsuri yelled and ran off to the Kazekage's tower, grabbing Gaara with one hand and Temari with the other.**

"**Don't leave me behind!!!"**

**-------------------------------------**

"**Tomorrow!?" Gaara said loudly. "What about the people? Will they accept me as the Kazekage?"  
**

"**Why not!?" Natsuri said, hugging his arm. "You're very sweet!"**

**The council stayed silent and Gaara looked down, sighing.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri whispered and hugged him tightly. "You're not a-a monster…don't worry."**

"**But Natsuri I-"**

"**I know…shhh it's okay. We'll see what happens." Gaara just sat there deep in thought while his sweetheart softly comfort him.**

**----------------------------------**

**The very next day our Sabaku no Gaara became the Godaime Kazekage. Although some still hate him, some now respected him.**

**As a celebration, the Konoha nins invited them to celebrate in Konoha as well.**

**But as we all know, Konoha is an evil village. So evil parties will await the Sand shinobis…**

**First thing after they arrived Konoha, they were shown into 2 room in a 5 star hotel one for Temari and Kankuro and one for Gaara and Natsuri. They were FULL of flowers and clothes and food and balloons. Then they received a letter saying to dress up for a ball room party. OMG!!! Gaara looked so cute/funny in a red suit and matching pants with a freaking crown (forced by Tsunade) on his head. Natsuri on the other hand, had to wear a freaking white dress, do her hair, and that was about it because she threatened Sakura and Ino not to touch her or they die.**

**However it didn't go as smooth for Temari. She had to put her hair down, wear a freaking gown, high heels, make-up, and lotion. (Oh and her fan stolen by Tenten) Kankuro's puppet was held hostage by Akamaru or he'd chew them up unless Kankuro wears a suit and wash off his eye liners. (Kankuro: It's called Kabuki paint!!! Me: Shut up or I'll…Akamaru… Kankuro: NOOO YOU EVIL WOMEN!!! Me: Snickers)**

**When the party started, the 3 siblings stood there embarrassedly, expect for Gaara who was pretty angry at the moment. I mean, who wouldn't after being force to wearing a crown and gourd taken away and wear a freaking suit!? Ok maybe only Gaara.**

"**Gaara, can you dance with me?" Asked a small, shy voice.**

**Gaara turned to see Naru-I-I mean Natsuri with her fingers pressed against each other in a Hinata fashion.**

"**Hn."**

"**Please?" Gawd, she did look gorgeous and how the heck could her refuse her?**

"**Fine."  
**

"**I love you!" Natsuri cried and hugged him. They danced beautifully and soon everyone one was watching them (while I video tape them for blackmail heehee)**

**Soon the first dance was over and they have to switch partners.**

"**Now Gaara, you have to dance with another girl ok? And in the third dance we'll switch back." Natsuri said, fixing his suit a bit.  
**

"**Then who are you gonna dance with? Better not be that Hyuuga jerk." Natsuri laughed.**

"**Of course not Gaara! Of couse not…" And then she left as a blonde haired girl in an orange dress with 2 long pigtails (and whiskers) came up to Gaara.**

"**A-Ano…Are you Gaara-sama? Can I dance with you please!?" (Laughing my head off)**

**Gaara gulped. Who the heck is this girl? He didn't even know her yet she looks so familiar with those big innocent (or not so innocent) blue eyes.**

**Somewhere out there Natsuri was dancing with none other than a certain so called 'Hyuuga jerk.'**

"**No way you serious!? You saw Naruto henged into a girl!?" Natsuri cried.**

"**Yea and he walked right over to you and Gaara I think." Neji explained.**

"**Haha –gasp- no way –gasp- hahahahahaha –hic- you mean Gaara is…"**

"**I think he is. Oh look, the 'girl' is going to kiss-"**

**----------------------------------------**

"**WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

**Lol that's the first chapter! I know, kinda sort.**


	2. Ballroom Fun

**Hey! How are ya'll doing? Having fun? Well me too! Having fun torturing Naruto characters!!! No offense…teehee. R&R!!!**

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Gaara was shocked. **_**"What the heck is wrong with this girl? Why is Natsuri calling her Naruto? Was she talking to her? I don't know this girl…or do I?"**_

**Natsuri angrily stomped over to her love and her blond friend. "What the heck do you think you are doing to Gaara!?"**

"**Aww is my Natsuri-chan jealous?" Naruto teased, turning back to his original annoying self in a puff of smoke.**

"**She is not yours." Gaara said dangerously. "And why in the world did you henged into a girl and try to kiss me!?"**

"**Yea she is. And I love you Gaara, don't worry." Naruto said teasingly. He then playfully put an arm around Natsuri's shoulders. "I love you both."  
**

"**Ewww!" Natsuri squeaked and slapped Naruto's hand away. "Seriously if I didn't tell Gaara to leave his gourd you'd be dead by now!!! And don't you try to kiss him again!"**

**Gaara glared at the Kyuubi kid as Neji made his way towards them.**

"**Naruto, is that how you treat the Kazekage?" The Hyuuga said mockingly.**

"**He's the Kazekage!?"**

"**Didn't Hokage-sama tell us earlier? You idiot! You were never listening were you!?" Neji scolded in a Sakura-ish fashion.**

"**Well no! I was with Kakashi-sensei re-"**

"**AHHH I DON'T WANNA KNOW!!! DON'T TAINT MY INNOCENT MIND!!!" Natsuri shouted while covering her ears but Naruto kept talking. "Gaara! Make him stop!!!"**

**  
Gaara glared at Naruto dangerously, I mean DANGEROUSLY, making the blond gulp and stopped talking.**

"**Whew, thanks Gaara-chan, you're the best." Natsuri said, smiling cutely.**

"**Natsuri, just Gaara please." The young Kazekage said and turned away from her to hide the small blush that crept up to his cheek when Natsuri smiled oh-so-cutely. But that didn't escape the great Hyuuga Neji with eagle-like eyes.**

"**Gaara's blushing, Natsuri." Neji said, smirking, earning himself a glare from the red head, although it was lacking any threat.**

"**Really?" Natsuri turned to look at Gaara doubtfully, not really believing that the Kazekage blushed. "You okay Gaara? Do you have a fever?" She gently laid a hand on the Shukaku-holder's forehead, causing him to blush even more.**

"**You seem okay to me, just that your face is a bit red." Natsuri said softly. "Do you need to rest? You're probably tired."**

"**I-I'm f-fine." Gaara stuttered (he STUTTERED) causing Natsuri to raise an eyebrow at him.**

"**You sure?"**

"**Hn." Natsuri smiled at that, Gaara's back to normal.**

"**Come dance with me!" The brown haired girl requested happily, pulling on to Gaara's shirt. Gaara smiled a tiny bit and followed Natsuri.**

"**They got along pretty well huh?" Naruto said, nudging Neji.**

"**Dobe." Neji said.**

"**Teme!" Naruto yelled at the long haired ninja.**

"**Hey Hyuuga! That's my line! And dobe, you are only allowed to call me that." Sasuke said, coming out of nowhere with Sakura.**

"**Yo Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!" The blond greeted.**

**-----------------------------**

"**Look Kankuro! Gaara and Natsuri-chan's dancing again!" Temari whispered excitedly as their little brother placed a hand on Natsuri's waist while holding her hand with his other hand.**

"**Yea." Kankuro whispered back.**

"**Awww! Who could've thought Gaara would do something like that?"**

"**Yea."**

"**They look so youthful don't they?" Another voice whispered.**

"**Yea-WOAH!!! Why are you here!?" Kankuro turned to the spandex ninja.**

**----------------------------**

**Ok back to Naruto.**

"**Sakura-chan dance with me?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes.**

"**Um…sure!" Sakura said on purpose, trying to see if Sasuke has any reaction.**

"**Have fun Sakura. If dobe does anything stupid, I'll beat him up." Sasuke said sweetly—which is very scary.**

"**Ha! Teme is so protective huh?"**

"**Urusai!"**

**While the two best friends were arguing, Neji left and asked Tenten to dance with him. Then Hinata came over and asked Naruto if she can dance with him, resulting in a very bad accident because Hinata is too shy and Naruto is too stupid so both fell over.**

**So basically, Temari, Kankuro, and Lee (and me) are secretly stalking Gaara and Natsuri while Naruto fell all over the place with Hinata. Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and others were all having fun.**

**Well…except Kakashi…and Jiraiya…**

**---------------------------------**

"**HATAKE KAKASHI!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SHOW THESE THINGS TO A KID!!! AND YOU JIRAIYA!!! STOP GIVING THEM TO KAKASHI!!! YOU ARE GONNA TAINT THE MINDS OF INNOCENT CHILDREN!!!" Tsunade screamed, dropping book after book into the fireplace as Kakashi and Jiraiya sulk in the corner.**

**P.S. Kakashi was crying!!!**

**Lol this story is just fun! The more the betta! And torture!!! Muahahaha!!! Kakashi! Your books are on fire!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! R&R And gimme more ideas!!!**


	3. Ice Cream Kisses

**Konnichiwa minna!!! Oh yea! Another fun chapter coming right up!**

**After the ball everyone went home in their own separate ways. And yes, except for Kakashi-pervert and Ero-sannin…they are still being tortured by Tsunade putting their beloved, more-important-than-my-life book in the flames Awww! Ah well! I could care less! Anyways…**

"**Hey Gaara! You wanna go somewhere? I don't wanna go back yet…" Natsuri said.**

"**I'm leaving." Gaara replied monotonously and head back to their hotel. 5 star if I may add. Or you can call it uhh…Hokage-tial suite? (Presidential suite?)**

"**But Gaara!!! Please?" Natsuri begged with her puppy eyes. "Pretty please?" Gaara kept walking, not daring looking back for even one second. Why? Because he knew he was gonna give in if he even glance at her cute little face!!! But too bad for him Natsuri ran in front and stopped him and put her hands together to beg. She was on her knees in the matter of seconds and she pinched herself to make her eyes water like a cute little puppy.**

"**Okay okay fine! Stop that!" Gaara said and took her hand. "But we're changing first. I look stupid and you look too beautiful and I don't want every guy drooling over you." '**_**Shoot did I just say that out loud!?'**_

**Natsuri blushed and turned away but Gaara kept his ever-so-calm face.**

"**Come on." Gaara concluded and pull her in the direction of the hotel. But guess what? Yea, every guy in the street was drooling over her but of course stopped after receiving one of the 'glares.'**

**----------------------------------------**

**After they changed Natsuri wanted to get ice cream.**

"**I want ice cream!!! It's so hot and dang the global warming!!!" The brown haired girl demanded. "Please?"**

"**Natsuri, you do know that you don't have to ask me for permission to do everything right?" The red head replied.**

"**I know! But I want you to come with me! And if you don't want to-I-I mean if you don't really REALLY want to then we don't have to go. Because I want you to come with me…to the ice cream shop…and if you don't want to you don't have to…but I want you to come with me…okay?" Gaara rolled his eyes. '**_**How in the world did I fell in love with this-this –sigh- sweet yet crazy girl?'**_

"**Is…that a yes?" Even though she knew Gaara wouldn't refuse she asked anyway.**

**Gaara gave an evil smirk the side of the Hokage monument. Scary…**

**Natsuri knew that smirk. Something bad will happen. Or in my opinion...something…good? We all know little Gaara couldn't, wouldn't bring himself to hurt the girl.**

**Gaara took her hand and teleported them to the shop of ice cream. He glanced at the ice cream really fast and turned back to Natsuri.**

"**What-"**

"**Chocolate!!" Natsuri exclaimed before the Kazekage even finish his sentence. Gaara's smirk got even wider.**

"**2 chocolate ice cream." Gaara said to the cashier.**

"**Oh I'm sorry sir but it seems like we only have one cone left. Everyone wanted chocolate. We can get more but you'll have to wait-"**

"**It's ok. One is fine." Natsuri raised an eyebrow. **_**What is he planning? He's got that evil smirk…**_

"**Here you go." said the ice cream person. Gaara paid.**

"**Thank. We'll share and you won't mind." Gaara said, and it wasn't even a question! He handed the cone to Natsuri and watched her lick the brown icy stuff happily.**

"**You don't want any?" Natsuri said, holding the cone out to the young Kazekage.**

"**I do…later…" Gaara said and pushed the cone back to the brown haired sand nin. Natsuri shrugged it off and place another spoonful into her mouth, wondering what her boyfriend's smirk meant. Just then…**

"**Mmmmfff!!!!! GAARA!!!"**

"**What?" Gaara replied innocently as he licked his lips. "I wanted some ice cream too!"**

"**Well don't kiss me when I'm eating!" Natsuri pouted and Gaara pretended to look hurt.**

**Then Natsuri planted a sweet chocolaty kiss on his lips. He was stunned.**

"**Wha-"**

"**What? You wanted ice cream!" Natsuri said, giggling. "But how do you know I'd choose chocolate? And how do you know there was only a little left? That was all in your plan wasn't it?"**

"**Lucky guess." Natsuri gave him 'the look,' meaning 'spit it out.'**

"**Okay I saw you at the hot chocolate shop a lot when it amazingly snowed at Suna. And I also know that most people would choose chocolate with it being the most common flavor."**

"**And how are you supposed to know if there are 'amazingly' one cone left?"**

"**I didn't. Luck I guess."**

"**And what are you tantei-kun?" (Detective-kun)**

"**It's Kazekage." Gaara replied.**

"**Fine Ka-"**

"**Don't call me that Natsuri." Gaara said.**

"**Fine, Gaara-chan." Natsuri teased.**

"**Whatever."**

"**Hmph. I wonder what everyone else is up to…oh yea! Where are Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara shrugged.**

"**Probably arguing…or Temari hanging out with the other girls and Kankuro flirting with other girls…" Natsuri giggle and kissed Gaara's 'ai' scar.**

"**Didn't know you could be so funny. And sweet? No, that was the chocolate." Gaara glared.**

"**Okay okay! I'm swarry!" Natsuri giggled. "Stop glaring!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh and yes Temari is, in fact, hanging out with the others.**

"**Achoo! Is someone talking about me? I swear if it's Kankuro saying bad things I'll personally burn his puppets and slice his neck in half!" Temari muttered a few curses.**

**---------------------------------------**

**And Kankuro…yea…no…he couldn't find any girls to flirt with. He was sitting on his bed, polishing his puppets.**

"**Achoo! Okay this is probably Gaara telling Natsuri-chan that I'm flirting." BINGO!**

"**Achoo! Hmm…Gaara wouldn't talk that much about me… I wonder which one of those hot babes are thinking about me ne Karasu?"**

**------------------------------------**

**Haha! Okay another chapter done! Sorry it took so long to update! I wonder who I should tortu- I-I mean humili-no no uh…talk about…yea talk about next? VOTE!!!**

**A. Hyuuga Neji**

**B. Tenten**

**C. Naruto**

**D. Sasuke**

**E. Hinata NO SHE'S TOO SWEET what about…Sakura?**

**F. KAKASHI YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!**

**So please vote!**

**Oh and **

**E. Others**


	4. Karaoke Time I Hyuuga and Uchiha Pride

**Ohayo minna-sama!!! I don't own any songs! As we all know…school is coming soon!!! So I gotta get ready but no worry! I'll still update!!! Oh yes! There was a tie between Neji and Sasuke so maybe I'll embarrass them both! How does that sound?**

**Neji&Sasuke: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!**

**After our cute little ice cream incident, Gaara and Natsuri went back to their hotel to find another big, wonderful (Or evil…) surprise. A freaking letter from the one and only Tsunade…this is much MUCH worse than the ballroom party…**

…

"**A KARAOKE PARTY!?!? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT CRAZY WOMEN THINKING!?!?!?" Natsuri shouted in Gaara's ear, causing him in glare at her. But that didn't seem to bother the hyperactive girl.**

**Gaara then took the pink, neatly folded sheet of dead tree and glanced at it. And the next thing he knew, he was shredding it up to tiny sand particles.**

"**Everybody has to sing or face the consequence? What kind of sick threat is this? I'm gonna kill that hag." Gaara growled.**

**Natsuri ran next door to Temari and Kankuro's room to find them whispering at the exact same evil pink letter.**

"**Why are you whispering?" Natsuri asked.**

"**A-AH! Na-Natsuri-chan! Didn't know you were here!" Temari stuttered, "So you going to the party?"**

**Natsuri put her hand under her chin and thought for a moment, "How do you know we got a letter too? Unless…"**

"**NO! WE DIDN'T!!! We didn't tell Tsunade-sama to have a Karaoke party so you and Gaara can sing together!" Kankuro yelled and Natsuri smirked.**

"**GAARA!!!" The brown haired girl called while Temari boinked Kankuro on the head.**

"**Natsuri-chan! Don't!!!" the blond begged. Natsuri glared.**

"**We uh…are gonna go take a bath!" Kankuro quickly said, trying to get outta here before his brother came.**

"**Fine…I'll let you go this time. The next time you will be taking a sand bath—the last bath you'll ever have. Am I understood!?" Natsuri threatened.**

"**YES MA'AM!!!" With that, the two siblings fled for dear lives—to take a bath if I may add…**

………………………………

**DAY OF KARAOKE PARTY**

"**Great! I see that everyone is here!" Old hag said, "We have all the music you know, now come on! Let's get started! Snack's in the back! Who's up first?"**

**Silence…**

**Tsunade twitched.**

"**Okay! I guess we'll have to draw from this box because I knew this would happen! So uh…the person I pick gets to pick the next person! And if you were asked to sing with you can't refuse! We also take volunteers! Here we go!" The Hokage shove her hand into the box full of names while everyone is praying their guts out. But there has to be a sacrifice…"Uchiha Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke whimpered.**

"**HAHA TEME!!! You're up!" Naruto said, patting him in the back—hard. The Uchiha glared at him.**

"**Old hag! I choose dobe to sing with me and that's ok right?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade nodded with a grin.**

"**WHAT!? You BAA-BAA!!! You can't do that!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Yes I can! Sing or no ramen for the year! And if you choose a song you can't change it!" Naruto gasped in horror.**

"**Teme let's sing!" Naruto grabbed two microphones and shove one to his best friend.**

"**What are we singing?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Hmmm..." Naruto said, then he had an evil grin on his face, '**_**payback time!' **_**"We sing…THE CUPPYCAKE SONG!!!" Naruto punched his fist in the air.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke held his head in horror. He just wanted to pull all the hair outta his head right now. But I think it'd look better if he's bald , considering he has bad chicken butt hair.**

"**It's starting!" Evil Tsunade informed.**

**Naruto: **_**Hmmm You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**_

**Sasuke (Muttering): **_**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweet Pie**_

**Tsunade: Sasuke sing right or I'll kill Itachi for you! –Sasuke mutter curses-**

**Naruto: **_**You're my Cuppycake, gumdrop**_

**Sasuke: Snoogums**_**-Boogums, you're the Apple of my Eye!**_** –audience snickers-**

**Naruto: **_**And I love you so and I want you to know**_

**Sasuke: **_**That I'll always be right here**_** –audience laughing-**

**Naruto: **_**And I love the sing sweet song to you**_

**Sasuke**_**: Because you**_

**Naruto: **_**are**_

**Sasuke: **_**so**_

**Both: **_**Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear!!!!!!!!**_

**Sasuke turned as red as tomato while everyone laugh their butt off.**

"**Buahahahahahaha!!! Teme!!! That's payback!!! PAYBACK!!!" Naruto said while clutching his stomach, laughing uncontrollably.**

"**Sasuke!!! HAHA! THAT WAS SO CUTE!!" Naruto screamed. "This might be fun!!! I got it all on youtube!!! Wait 'til your brother sees this is Akatsuki!!! Sucker!!!"**

**Gaara smirked at the red Uchiha.**

"**SASUKE-KUN!!! YOU WERE HOT!!!!" Sasuke fan-girls squealed.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke fainted. Then he woke up! After Naruto dump ice in his pants…**

"**Who's next?" Tenten asked out of nowhere.**

"**Oh yea! We get to pick! Teme!" Naruto shouted excitedly and Sasuke smirked.**

**They put their hands into the box of death and took out 2 pieces of papers.**

"**I got Tenten!!!" Naruto cried at the excited Tenten. "You teme?"**

**Sasuke looked at his paper and burst out laughing with tears.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Dobe look!!!" Sasuke showed Naruto the paper and he too, laugh like crazy.**

"**Tell us N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata stuttered.**

"**Haha!!! Teme say it!"**

"**Hyuuga…" Hinata and Neji stared at each other. Everyone stared at them. "NEJI!!!"**

"**WHAT!? WHY YOU LITTLE UCHIHA!!!" Neji cried in embarrassment.**

"**Hyuuga Neji! Tenten! Up the stage!" Tsunade yelled.**

**Tenten looked at the song list and happily pointed at one and Tsunade smirked.**

"**Okay play the music!" Tsunade ordered. As the music starts everyone squealed, except certain people of course.**

**Neji began timidly but got stronger at the end while our weapon mistress enjoyed herself. **

**Neji: **_**We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

**Tenten: **_**If we're trying so we're breaking free**_

**Neji: **_**You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are**_

**Tenten: **_**Creating space between us, 'til we're separate hearts**_

**Both: **_**But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe**_

**Neji: **_**We're breaking free!**_

**Tenten:**_**We're soaring!**_

**Neji: **_**Flying!**_

**Both: **_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

**Neji: **_**If we're trying!**_

**Both: **_**Yea we're breaking free!**_

**Neji: **_**Oh we're breaking free!**_

**Tenten: **_**(Ohhh)**_

**Neji: **_**Can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control**_

**Tenten: **_**Connected by a feeling,**_

**Both: **_**Oh in**_

**Tenten: **_**our very souls**_**  
Neji**_**:(Very souls Oh)**_

**Both: **_**Rising 'til it lifts us up, so everyone can see!**_

**Neji: **_**We're breaking free!**_

**Tenten: **_**We're soaring!**_

**Neji: **_**Flying!**_

**Both: **_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

**Neji: **_**If we're trying**_

**Both: **_**Yea we're breaking free!**_

**Neji: **_**Oh! We're breaking free**_

**Tenten: **_**(Oh) Running!**_

**Neji: **_**Climbing! To get to that place to-**_

**Both:-**_**be all that we can be**_

**  
Neji: **_**Now's the time**_

**Both: **_**So we're breaking free**_

**Neji: **_**We're breaking free**_**  
Tenten: **_**(Oh Yeah)**_

**Neji: **_**More than hope, more than faith!**_

**  
Tenten: **_**This is true, this is fate! And together-**_

**Both: **_**We see it coming**_

**Neji: **_**More than you, more than me! **_

**Tenten: **_**Not a want, but a need!**_

**  
Both: **_**Both of us, breaking free**_

**Tenten: **_**Soaring!**_

**Neji: **_**Flying!**_

**Both: **_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach if we're trying**_

**Neji: **_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

**Tenten**_**:(Breaking free) We're running!**_

**Neji: **_**Oh climbing!**_

**  
Both: **_**To get to the place, to be all that we can be! Now's the time**_

**Neji: **_**Now's the time**_**  
Tenten: **_**So we're breaking free**_**  
Neji: **_**(Oh we're breaking free)**_**  
Tenten: **_**(Oh) **_

**Both: **_**You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are**_

**When they are done, just like the real show, Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek and everyone cheered like crazy while Neji fan girls (or guys) groaned.**

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ninja girls all squealed!**

"**YOU GO NEJI-CHAN!!!" Natsuri cried and gave him a thumb up.**

**When Neji realized what was happening, he also fainted. And deserved the same fate at Uchiha Sasuke. Ice down his pants!!! Oh the Uchiha and Hyuuga prides! **

**When Neji went home he'll get it from Hiashi…his pride…his dang pride…**

**As for our next person, except Lee, their pride is about to go bye-bye!**

**------------------------------------**

**Was that good? Bad? Tell me! **

**That was the Cuppycake Song by Amy Castle (or Sasuke and Naruto) and Breaking Free by High School Musical Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez or Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (Neji and Tenten).**

**Now tell me! Who should we torture next?**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Hinata**

**Sakura**

**Shikamaru**

**KAKASHI!!!**

**Next time on Two Halves Make a Whole—more evil karaoke to torture people!!!**


	5. Karaoke Time II Kakashi's Downfall

**Hiya! Sup people! I don't own Naruto and stop making me say it!!! I know that some characters are OOC but this is 'fanfiction' people… "Unleash your imagination!!!" Gee! And also I'm gonna be adding in quiet a few songs to this story because I figure we all like songs! Right? It makes me happy to listen to songs and today…we are torturing some more people especially –snickers- KAKASHI!!! YEA!!! LOVE TORTURING HIM!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………

**After our Hyuuga genius regain consciousness, he and Tenten pick out our next victim.**

"**Hatake Kakashi-sensei!!!" Tenten yelled from the stage, waving her hand at the silver haired jounin. Kakashi buried his face deeper in his book…okay…deeper than usual.**

"**Hatake Kakashi!" Tsunade screamed and snatched away his most important treasure. "Sing or burn!!!"**

"**YES MA'AM!!!" Kakashi said squeakily and took the microphone from Neji as Tsunade throw him the song list.**

**Kakashi stared at the list for a long while…**

"**This one…no…Oh! This one…no no…not that…oh thi-no…that sucked…this? Nah…"**

"**HURRY UP KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" The impatient blond yelled.**

"**Ha. Is the great copy ninja scared?" Sasuke mocked.**

"**No he isn't a copy ninja! He earned the nick name of 'Mr. Monkey see Monkey do!'" Tenten cried. (If you watched the latest Shippuuden episode you'll know…) "His most powerful attack is Senen Goroshi!!! (One thousand years of pain)" Kakashi sweatdropped.**

"**Okay okay! I'll choose this one!" The Copy-I mean…Mr. Monkey see Monkey do decided.**

"**Alright take it away Kakashi!" Jiraiya yelled.**

"**I'm not taking anything anywhere…" Kakashi mumbled.**

**  
As the music starts, Kakashi started dancing and walking in circles.**

**But unfortunately…Kakashi didn't exactly follow the lyrics.**

**Kakashi: **_**Faking young, crazy lies, things I don't want to remember…**_

_**and my books, someone burns, once upon a summer… **_

_**Jiraiya holds me safe and warm, evil burning my book to ash, fires dancing evilly, across my memory!!!**_

**Kakashi kept dancing as he sang in the tune of…Once Upon a December which now turns to…umm…Once Tsunade Burn My Books?**

**Kakashi: **_**Jiraiya holds me safe and warm, evil burning my book to ash, fires dancing evilly, across my memory!**_

_**Far away, just yesterday, glowing bright as a sun**_

_**Things my heart, always love, things I'll always remember!**_

_**And my books, a b#& burns, once upon a su-u-mer!!!!!**_

**After Kakashi finished his song, everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.**

"**What?" The jounin said innocently.**

"**Kakashi…" Tsunade began in a sickly sweet voice. "Who's 'faking young, crazy lies? And your books, a b$ burns?' Who were you talking about?"**

"**I-I-uh…"Kakashi scratched his head and no words came out of his mouth. "…gotta RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**AND…Tsunade and Kakashi were gone. A second passed…**

"**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Everyone, who can laugh, was laughing until their breathing almost stopped.**

"**Who's up next?" Natsuri asked out of the blue.**

"**Iunno! Kakashi-sensei is gona and baa-chan isn't here!" Naruto replied.**

**Just then Kakashi ran inside, pick a person, didn't look at it, throw it to Natsuri, and KEPT RUNNING!!!**

"**Ooookay!" Natsuri said sweat-dropping.**

"**Let's hear it!" Shino said, surprisingly.**

"**Alright! It starts with H!" Natsuri said evilly. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura shivered.**

"**A!" Natsuri chirped away and Sakura almost fainted.**

"**M-ME!?" The pink haired medic screamed in pain. "WHY ME!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" She yelled, grabbing on to Natsuri's shirt.**

"**Don't know! Kakashi picked it! Ask him!"**

"**Fine! But I wanna sing with…" She glanced at the people in the crowd. Sasuke was cowardly hiding behind Naruto.**

"**Ino Pig!" Sakura pointed at her best friend.**

"**WOAH!!! WHAT!?" Ino said.**

"**Can't deny it Ino." Shikamaru said to her.**

"**Hmph! Fine! But I choose the song!" Ino yelled.**

"**Fine with me!" Sakura replied.**

"**Barbie Girl!" Everyone fell on the spot in an anime fashion and groaned loudly. Isn't Naruto and Sasuke's Cuppycake bad enough already?**

**So Ino started.**

**Ino: **_**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me every where! Imagination, life is your creation**_

**  
Ino did a little Hawaiian dance thingy…**

**Sakura: **_**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me every where! Imagination, life is your creation**_

**Sakura blew kisses everywhere and Lee tried to catch it.**

**Ino: **_**I'm a blond little girl, in a fantasy world. Dress me up make it tight, I'm your dolly.**_

**She winked at Sasuke who almost pee his pants.**

**Radio: You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink. Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.**

**  
Sakura: **_**You can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always yours!**_**  
**

**Sakura blew a kissed at Sasuke but Lee jumped in and 'caught' it.**

**Both: **_**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me every where! Imagination, life is your creation**_

**Radio: **_**Come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party.**_

**Ino: **_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can walk, like a star, I can beg on my knees.**_

**Radio: **_**Come jump it, make my friend, let's do it again! Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!**_

**Sakura: **_**You can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always yours! You can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always yours!**_

**Radio: **_**Come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party.**_

**Ino: **_**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me every where! Imagination, life is your creation**_

**Sakura: **_**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me every where! Imagination, life is your creation**_

**Radio: **_**Come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party, come on Barbie, let's go party.**_

**Both: **_**OH I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!!!**_

**Both squealed and ran over to Sasuke as soon as they finished.**

"**Was I good?"  
**

"**Was I awesome?"**

"**Was I fantastic?"  
**

"**Was I fanta-bulous?"**

"**ARGGGGGGGGGG!!!" Sasuke screamed and ran away.**

"**So Sakura-chan, Ino, who's next?" Naruto asked excitedly as he handed Sakura the 'Box of Death.' Everyone gathered around them.**

"**I got G-G-Garra-san…" Sakura stuttered, hoping he wouldn't crush her there and then.**

**Surprisingly, he didn't! Gaara merely 'hn'ed and walked over to Natsuri, who was cheering for him happily.**

"**You'll sing with me, right?" Gaara said while lightly glaring at her. His sentence was definitely NOT a question. More like a…threatening sound? A command?**

"**Of course!" As soon as Natsuri said that, the crowd starts cheering and whistling and whispering.**

**Natsuri and Gaara scanned the list Naruto handed them.**

"**I think-" Natsuri and Gaara looked at each other as they say it in unison.**

"**You first." Natsuri said politely to the Kazekage.**

"**No, go ahead." Gaara said to his love.**

"**Same time?" The brown haired girl suggested and carrot top nodded. They both raised their finger and pointed at a specific song. **

**Natsuri gasped and Gaara's eyes widened while the rest of the group grinned.**

**What surprised them wasn't that they both pointed, it was because their fingers touched and landed on the same song…**

……………………………………………………………………………

**Do ya likey? Well don't just nod! Tell me! Any guesses on what they are gonna sing? If you guessed it right you get a big bowl of ramen with shrimp and beef and lobster and chicken and seaweed and carrots and corn and bacon (do they put that in ramen?) and NARUTO!!!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**Ohhhh! MY ramen is done! (Seriously! I'm having chicken ramen) Gotta go get it! Seeya!**


	6. Karaoke III

_**Recap:**_

_**What surprised them wasn't that they both pointed, it was because their fingers touched and landed on the same song…**_

_**End Recap**_

**Gaara and Natsuri stared at each other a bit more until Natsuri broke out in laughter.**

"**Great minds think alike huh?" She asked.**

**Gaara slowly nodded and handed her a microphone and they both headed up stage.**

_**Natsuri's POV**_

**I had a song in mind and when I picked it I was so surprised that it was the same as Gaara's! I took the microphone he handed me and went up stage. Once we are up there, the idiot Naruto just had to start the cheer and soon everyone was cheering and staring at us. I really can't have people staring at me especially all my friends! I don't know if it's because of the heat or my nerves but I kept sweating and my heartbeat increased tenfold…since I was so nervous, my legs grew weak and I was about to collapse if it wasn't for a hand behind my back, supporting me.**

"**G-Gaara?" I stuttered as he rubbed my back gently.**

"**It's okay. Relax." He reassured and I could feel my legs again as I do what he told me. When you relax, good things happen!**

_**Normal POV**_

"**Come on Gaara, hit it!" Kankuro yelled from downstage. And Gaara, who's not so social or good with terms asked a stupid question.**

"**Hit what?" Good thing he was a quiet guy and only Natsuri heard him.**

"**It means we can start." Natsuri whispered to him and he nodded at his stupidness.**

**As the music starts, the two lovebirds smiled at each other and the crowd cheered like crazy as if it's a bunch of Naruto bunshins.**

**Natsuri danced to the beat a little as she waited for the Kazekage to start. Gaara, on the other hand, just stood there calmly…or so we thought. Inside, the poor guys is quite nervous being the first time he actually sings! On Stage! With a girl!**

'_**Kami-sama! I'm gonna sing so bad…this is the first time!!!' **_**Gaara thought, panicking. But as soon as he opened his mouth, he doesn't sound so bad after all! Maybe a little monotonous but not so bad…**

**In the song, Natsuri would always dance to the beat and as she raised her pitch, she would raised her arm higher depends on the music. As for the red headed Kazekage, he just stood there and sing, sometimes glancing at his partner, if he hit a higher pitch, he would put a hand on his stomach to help him a little.**

_**Gaara: Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen, when you take a chance**_

_**Natsuri: I never believed in, what I couldn't see I never opened my heart**_

_**Gaara: Oh**_

_**  
Natsuri: To all the possibilities Oooh**_

_**Both: I know**_

_**Natsuri: That something has changed**_

_**  
Both: Never felt this way**_

_**Natsuri: And right here tonight**_

_**Both: This could be the start, of something new**_

_**  
Natsuri: It feels so right**_

_**  
Both: To be here with you, oh and now looking in your eyes**_

_**Natsuri: I feel in my heart**_

_**Gaara:(Feeling my heart)**_

_**Both: The start of something new**_

_**Gaara: Oh Yea Now who'd ever thought that**_

_**Both: We'd both here tonight**_

_**Gaara: Oh**_

_**  
Natsuri: Yea And the world look so much brighter**_

_**Gaara: (Brighter Brighter)**_

_**Natsuri: Oh with you by my side**_

_**Gaara:(By my side)**_

_**Both: I know, that something has changed, never felt this way**_

_**Natsuri: I know it's for-**_

_**Both: -real this could be the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, oh and now looking in your eyes I'm feel in my heart**_

_**Natsuri: The start of something new**_

_**Gaara: I never knew that it could happen 'til it happen to me, oh yea**_

_**Both: I didn't know it before**_

_**Natsuri: But now it's easy to-**_

_**Both: -see Oh it's the start of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, oh and now looking in your eyes, I'm feel in my heart that it's the start of something new, it feels so right-**_

_**Gaara:(Right)**_

_**Natsuri: To be here with you**_

_**Gaara: (Oh)**_

_**Natsuri:(Oh)**_

_**Both: And now looking in your eyes**_

_**  
Natsuri: I feel in my heart**_

_**Gaara:(Feel in my heart)**_

_**Both: The start of something new**_

_**Gaara:(Start of something new)**_

_**Natsuri: Start of-**_

_**Both: -something new**_

**When they finished, the crowd was screaming on top of their lungs, clapping and cheering. Natsuri smiled at Gaara.**

"**It's not so bad is it?" She asked and Gaara shrugged as they both tried to catch their breaths.**

_**Gaara's POV**_

**Soon Natsuri and I headed off the stage and I was really surprised that I could even sing without breaking the glass window…I bet shukaku would… Natsuri sings very well, I have to say. She can sing really high and still not crack. If the blond girl on the lazy's team sing that high, I'd be running back to Sand. God! Here comes Naruto.**

"**Gaara! You were great! Who knew the scary Gaara could sing?" The baka teased me.**

"**Whatever…" I answered in my usual tone.**

"**Why did you both choose The Start of Something New?" Hyuuga asked teasingly from behind Naruto. I didn't answer him since that mocking smirk on his pretty little face already told me he knew. Who doesn't?  
**

"**Ne ne Gaara! So why?" Baka asked. Ok only Naruto.**

"**Because it kinda fits my story when I me Natsuri." I answered unwillingly, but I know I have to because he is one of my best friends, the one and only knucklehead baka that punched me out of darkness. After I told Naruto, I was deep in thought for a while. If it wasn't for a hand on my shoulder the brought me back to Earth I'd probably be standing there all day.**

"**Gaara!" A sweet voice with a tint of evilness called.**

"**Huh? Oh yea Natsuri?"**

"**Come on, let's see who's next!" She said evilly as she handed me the box that everyone hated so much.**

_**Normal POV**_

**Gaara put his hand in the box and picked a paper randomly. He handed it to Natsuri, who read with such a dark, evil smile. Her smile got wider as she read the name of…**

"**Kankuro."**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"**

"**You can't deny such a youthful chance!" Lee said excitedly.**

"**Fine! But all of the guys have to sing with me!"**

"**PUPPETMAN SAYS WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone guy yelled while the girls, including Hinata, burst out in laughter.**

"**I just sang!" Gaara said.**

"**Sorry bro, gotta do it again!" Kankuro teased. "Hey you picked me so next time maybe you should let Natsuri-chan do it." Gaara groaned as all the guys made their way upstage.**

"**Good luck!" Natsuri said to Gaara who gave a small weak smile.**

"**What are we singing? This is so troublesome!"**

"**Hn." #1**

"**Hn." #2**

"**Hn." #3**

"**Yosh!"  
**

"…"

"**-crunch crunch-"**

"**I'm gonna do my best believe it!!!"**

"**Why do we have to do this Akamaru?"**

"**Arf Arf!"**

**You know who said what.**

"**Iunno…" Kankuro said and the guys crowded around the song list. Then looked at it for quite a while and everyone choose a different song and boys are boys who just can't compromise. It's either no comment –coughNejicoughGaaracoughShinocoughSasuke- or a LOT of comments (Naruto…) Then soon, what do you know! They start fighting and the girls were watching amusingly.**

**The boys being idiots, asked the girls for opinions and Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari joined the IFFTBS Club—I fight for the Best Song Club.**

**Arguments slowly got bad and people start fighting over pointless things. Just before any of them can do any damage with their ninja skills, a voice break them up.**

"**STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuri screamed over everyone. Because of her loud voice everyone stopped what they were doing and turn towards her.**

"**Everyone off the stage!" She commanded. Natsuri wasn't the one to command other people so when it happen it's not gonna be pretty. Knowing that, everyone obeyed nicely and got off the stage as the girl took a microphone and start the radio. She looked at each one of them in the eyes, causing them to shiver and listen to her…or else. But there was a same question in everyone's mind—Why is she singing when we are fighting?**

**Natsuri:**

_**Aye aye aye oh aye aye aaaaaye  
Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down no no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around  
With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Staying mad why do that give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see**_

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now  
Aye aye aye oh aye aye aaaaaye

Why be sad broken hearted  
There's so much to do  
Yea yea yea yea   
Life is hard or it's a party  
The choice is up to you  
With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Staying sad why do that give yourself a break  
I know you want to party with me

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now

Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide Cause life's what you make it

Things are looking up   
Anytime you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good time's rock and roll 

D-d-d-do it now  
Aaaaaye OW!

_**All right  
Yea yea yea  
Yea yea**_

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock 

_**Let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now **_

Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide Cause life's what you make it  
Life is what you make it.

**As soon as Natsuri finished, she pant heavily but still not breaking the eye contract between every one of them. Everyone now understood her motive for this song, telling them 'why fight when they can get along?'**

"**So you guys might wanna choose something you agree on?" Natsuri asked quietly and the boys nodded in appreciation. The ended up singing their theme song "GO!" And everyone was happy with it. Now the only ones left would be Temari and Hinata…**

**Both were praying for Kami-sama to spare them, especially shy little Hinata…**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeha! This is longer than I expected so uh…I hope you enjoy it and yea!**

**So some of you might wonder since the Karaoke is coming to an end, what's coming next? Well here are a few options! Vote and tell me!**

**-Scary Movie (If you choose this then you can also tell me the movie you want me to view!)**

**-Beach Party (Swimming, kayaking and so on)**

**-Ice Skating**

**-Camping (Games, scavenger hunt…)**

**-Amusement Park (Which park?)**

**-Any Advice? Tell me and make it fit something you'd do in summer! Except traveling cause we stay in Konoha.**


	7. Ice Skating

**After everyone sang their song, the gang stayed up to play some cards and Shogi, or a have a nice friendly chat. Time flies when you're having fun, so before they knew it, it was midnight and all the girls except Ino and Temari are slumped on the couch, fast asleep. It was funny how they are all snuggled into a ball like a bunch of cute little puppies. Back to the guys, the sand sibs were telling the Konoha nins about life in sand while Naruto screamed at Gaara about being a kage before him. Finally Naruto got tired of yelling and…**

"**-yawn- Ahhh It's late you guys, I wanna go home!" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes as the others look at the clock and realized how late it was.**

"**Awww come on! It's only 12:30! Let's party!!!" Ino yelled, totally energetic.**

"**This is so troublesome! Stop being so loud, woman!" Shikamaru complained while yawning.**

"**Let's wake up the girls then." Sasuke suggested but Naruto immediately objected.**

"**No way! Remember last time we woke Sakura-chan up when she's asleep? She punched me 387ft!!! She set a new record in Konoha and it even beats Tsunade obaa-chan!" Naruto said, turning chibi at the flashback.**

"**That's you dobe, she won't punch me." The Uchiha said in a proud tone. Naruto shrugged and the others look at him as if daring him to wake the medic. And as we all know, Uchiha won't turn down a challenge…**

"**Sakura, wake up!" Sasuke said, shaking her.**

"**GO AWAY!!!" Sakura screamed and punched whoever it was, in this case, Sasuke, out of the window and Naruto jumped after Sasuke with a flag in hand while the others stared amusingly.**

"**Woooooo! Nice Sakura-chan! New record!!! Ding ding ding!!! 413ft!!!" Naruto screamed after he dragged Sasuke back. Neji, Shino, and Gaara were trying their best to no burst out laughing and the rest were rolling all over the floor, clutching their stomachs.**

"**Yosh! Sakura-san you are so youthful with super strong hand that beat the Uchiha Sasuke-kun! Even I can't do that and you punch through his sharingan! I admire you!!!!" Everyone sweatdrop.**

"**Haha teme! Told you!" In the mean time, Sakura went back sleeping and the guys all decide not to wake her up, even Gaara got chills near Tsunade's pink haired student.**

"**What now? We can't leave them here." Kiba asked.**

"**We'll take them back." Gaara said, got everyone's eyes on him even himself—if that's possible. Then Naruto-baka grinned.**

"**Heh Gaara! You just wanna carry Natsuri-chan right?"**

**Glare.**

**Naruto gulped.**

"**That's all we can do I guess." Neji said, sighing.**

**Meanwhile, Gaara gently got Natsuri on his back and the sand nins were half way out the door.**

"**Bye!" Kankuro said evilly.**

"**So we have to get them home?" Sasuke whined.**

"**Not we, just the ones who have girlfriends." Shino said and left with Chouji, Lee and Kiba.**

**The rest groaned. Sasuke timidly picked Sakura up and carried her back. Why timidly you ask? Scared, shy, scared, afraid, scared, limp, and did I mention scared? Since Ino's awake, Shikamaru got lucky and didn't have to carry her home. Then there is Naruto and Neji left.**

"**Should I take Hinata-sama since we live in the same place?" Neji said. "Then you have to take Tenten home but she might kill you."**

**So they argued and argued until they figure something out…imagine it yourself.**

**The Next Day…**

**Most of our favorite little ninjas gathered on top of the Hokage monument and decide what to do for the day and then…**

"**SORRY I'M LATE!!!" Naruto flew in… "I had to stop for some ramen!!!" He screamed.**

"**Whatever baka!" Sakura said, boinking him in the head.**

"**What'cha talking about?"**

"**Where we are going today, dobe."**

"**Teme."**

**There were lots of suggestions…**

"**How about Disneyland?"**

"**Beach?"**

"**Camping?"**

"**Ice Skating?"**

**After everyone voted, ice skating got the most votes and they decided to head for the skating ring.**

**Everyone got dressed in a warm coat of their favorite color and matching ice skating shoes. Lee being Lee is still wearing green while Naruto went orange all the way. They all jumped into the ring as soon as they finished. Except that there was a little problem…**

"**AHHHH!!!"**

"**WOAH!!!"**

"**Errr…"**

"**HOW THE HECK DO YOU SKATE!?"**

**The four suna ninjas were falling like crazy and Kankuro kept landing on his butt and it's probably as red as a monkey's.**

"**Dude! You guys need some help?" Naruto asked.**

"**YEAH!" Temari and Kankuro immediately accept Naruto's offer and he do a lot of kage bunshins all around the ring—bad idea because if a bunshin bumps into someone, they look for the real Naruto…who got quite a few bumps on his head already.**

"**How about Natsuri-chan and Gaara-san?" Sakura asked.**

"**Hn." Natsuri took a glance at Gaara.**

"**We're fine." But right after she said that, they both fell on their faces—good thing there wasn't any camera or else the young kazekage would kill someone! The medic starts laughing and skate away to her beloved Sasuke-kun, who is killing all the Naruto bunshins as if training.**

**Gaara and Natsuri ended up helping each other out.**

"**You okay Natsuri?" Gaara asked softly.**

"**Yea, you?"**

"**Fine. Come one, let's try again." The red head said and pulled his girlfriend to her feet. They kept practicing and Natsuri was catching up pretty well, she can skate but slowly. As for Gaara, he just couldn't get it and now Natsuri was showing his how to do it.**

"**Don't skate much?" Hyuuga Neji asked as he skate to the couple.**

"**Shut up Hyuuga, there's no skating ring in Suna." Neji laughed.**

"**Neji-chan stop teasing Gaara you baka." Natsuri said, punching him playfully.**

"**Hn. You can't catch me!" The Hyuuga genius teased and skate away with no knowledge that Natsuri can skate as well.**

"**Be right back Gaara, gotta teach him a lesson." Natsuri whispered evilly and henged into Hinata, knowing Neji would show her (or Hinata) full respect and went up to her ex-crush.**

"**A-Ano Neji N-Nii-san?" Natsuri said timidly and didn't forget any of the stutters.**

"**Hinata-sama." Neji replied and bowed.**

"**TAKE THAT!!!"**

"**Why you little-" Neji was on his butt, rubbing his red cheek and he was a mess while Natsuri laughed loudly on the ice.**

"**Sucker! Ha! That's what you get!!!" She stuck her tongue out and skated over to Gaara. "How's that?"**

"**Hn." Gaara smirked.**

"**Let's go do some skating!" Natsuri cried excitedly and dragged Gaara to her friends.**


	8. The Sweet Sweet Beach

**Hey guys, sorry I'm now 8****th**** grade and it's kinda hard to keep track of everything. So yup, I didn't update for a while but it's also because I don't really have any idea on what should do so yea…and summer is over so I don't wanna do the summer theme in the next chapter, and also I'm gonna be deleting chapters to make them better and stuff, so bear with me for a while k? As I've stated before, I don't quit stories, I just don't have the time for them. Thanks. So, a new chapter, here we go!**

**-----------------------------------**

**After Naruto and the gang finished their random ice skating thing, the friends decided to go for the beach the next day, so you know what they did today? Shop, for swimsuits of course…**

**Natsuri's POV**

**This evening my friends and I went to shop for swimming suits for tomorrow at Konoha beach, I'm so excited! Gaara and the boys went to the other store while Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino and I shop together at…I have no idea where we are going right now since Sakura and Ino are leading the way, I'm kinda nervous…**

**Finally we arrive at a store that sells great clothes, especially swimsuits. Sakura and Ino are looking through bikinis already…dang!**

"**Natsuri-chan, what are you doing? Hurry up and try some on!" Tenten called me. I looked at them and found Sakura already in a pink bikini with white flowers and Ino with yellow bikini with lots of sparkles on it. Temari and Hinata were gone, most likely to the changing room and Tenten's got a pink one piece swimsuit on her hand.**

"**Coming!" I called as my friends went back to picking and trying on different outfits. I picked out some suits from the bikini section. How the heck do people wear these!? Who wants to look like they are only wearing bras and panties in front of everyone? Especially the guys, cough Naruto cough. He studied under Jiraiya-sama for too long and I really don't think jutsus are the only thing he taught fox face…**

**I shove the bikinis back and look at other, or as I call it, safer bathing suits. I first tried on a white one piece swimsuit but I thought it was too…you know. And then Ino gave me a bright pink one and I immediately put it back. Then I tried a dark blue one but it just doesn't fit me, not size wise but personality wise. I sat there for like forever, thinking what would be better on me. But the only think I've decided so far were, no bikini, no white, and no dark colors.**

"**Sasuke-kun!!!" I heard two girls shriek and I turned around to see that the guys came over to shop in this shop as well. And yes, Ino and Sakura were screaming. God, if there's a Teen Choice Award here, Sasuke would probably, no, for sure be voted Teen Hottie or whatever. And his used-to-be snake bastard teacher would be Teem Gay! How convenient! **

"**Hey." I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
**

"**Hey Gaara!" I turned around but I didn't need to to figure out who he was. I know that deep, soothing voice all too well!**

"**You picked one out yet?" He asked as the guys left to their swimsuit section.**

"**Nah, too hard, I didn't know shopping with them is harder than with Temari." Gaara nodded with determination as if he knew exactly I need. And he did. He walked over and looked through some cloths and in a short minute, he was holding a swimsuit in front of me.**

"**Try this." He said monotonously as I raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. I obeyed and put in on and looked myself in the mirror inside the dressing room. It was a red two piece swimsuit with little feathers here and there. I. Loved. It! It was so cute and the top looked like a short tank top and showed my stomach a little with a closed back. The bottom part looked like a pair of shorts with skirt over it. I absolutely loved this.**

"**Are you done?" Gaara asked, not impatiently but more of a little concern. I answered his question by opening the change room door. But the poor guy was leaning on it so he landed on top of me.**

"**Ow…" I muttered.**

**Gaara's POV**

**Great! The stupidest mistake of a lifetime! I swear if anyone sees me falling this way they'd forget I'm Sabaku no Gaara.**

"**Ow…" I heard Natsuri whimpered beneath me.**

"**Sorry!" I quickly got off her and helped her up. Then the next thing I knew was that my face was red and hot. She's so gorgeous! Did I just say that? Shoot.**

**Regular POV**

**Natsuri blushed under Gaara's stare.**

"**Well don't just stare!" Natsuri said and slapped him playfully on arm, bringing him back to earth.**

**Gaara turned and just start walking away from embarrassment as Natsuri giggled and changed back to her regular clothes. When Natsuri walked out, the gang already got their suits and was paying for it. She quickly jogged over to them and paid hers as well.**

**The Next Day…**

**Everyone showed up with their clothes over their swimming suit and they realized that Naruto was wearing a tuxedo.**

"**Dobe, why are you wearing a tuxedo?" Sasuke asked at the grinning idiot.**

"**I thought you said to wear a suit!" Naruto exclaimed and everyone groaned.**

"**And you know what suits you the best?" Sakura asked sweetly.**

"**You?"**

"**THIS!!!!" Sakura punched Naruto all the way to Hokage tower…he'll come back…I hope.**

**The gang then went over and set up their umbrellas, towels, drinks, food, and took off their clothes.**

**Almost all the guys stared at their girls and they all ran into the water. I said **_**almost. **_**Gaara complimented Natsuri and asked her if she wanted to swim with him. And she said yes of course!**

**And so Gaara and Natsuri swam into the ocean, diving together once in a while. As they were swimming happily and Natsuri giggled at how Gaara's hair was all wet and covering his face. **

"**That was so beautiful!" Natsuri exclaimed excitedly as they came up to the surface for air after they saw a beautiful fish.**

"**No, you are." Gaara said sweetly as he took her hand. Natsuri giggled as they both leaned in slowly. Just one more centimeter…BOOM! They were startled by a gigantic splash in front of them. They were even more startled when a stupid looking face came above the water surface.**

"**Naruto! What the heck!?" Natsuri screamed and hid behind Gaara, holding his shoulders.**

"**Well heh heh, Tsunade-baachan kicked me out! That old hag." Naruto pouted.**

"**Hn. Come on, Natsuri." Gaara said, obviously annoyed by the fact that Naruto just fall in between the perfect moment. Literally fall. He grabbed Natsuri's hand and led her away and into the ocean.**

**Naruto had to swim back to the others in his tuxedo. Poor guy… Oh yea, did I mention he was peeking at the other chick at the beach.**

"**N-Naruto-kun, what a-are you doing?" Hinata asked.**

"**I-I uh…gathering information!" Naruto grinned embarrassedly and took Hinata out to the ocean.**

"**You better not drown her." Neji warned threateningly before they left. And guess what? Naruto swam too fast and Hinata tried to catch up resulting in her pulling a muscle and ****almost ****drowned.**

'_**You better not drown her…better not drown her…not drown her**_**' Neji's words echoed inside his head as Naruto quickly brought Hinata to shore…lol.**

**Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten were making out somewhere in the ocean and Shikamaru was floating UNpeacefully for Ino was next to him, screaming for him to get up. The rest were playing water volleyball or just swimming with Akamaru. Did I mention that Lee was blabbing something about youth to the annoyed Sakura and a dark red, boarding purple Sasuke? No I didn't. Ok so Lee was blabbing something about youth to the annoyed Sakura and a dark red, boarding purple Sasuke, there!**

**As you might've guessed, Natsuri and Gaara were still swimming and Gaara pulled Natsuri under a rock.**

"**Cool, just like a cave!" Natsuri whispered cutely.**

"**Yea." Gaara smiled as he slowly pulled her closer to him. You might never ever imagine THE Sabaku no Gaara doing this but… he capture her lips with his own in peace (without flying bakas) and both were enjoying it as much as possible as if it's their last time. That how much they cherish each kiss they had.**

**After they broke apart, Natsuri still wasn't satisfied and she kissed her love again and the kiss deepened by the second. Gaara's hands were around her tiny waist as Natsuri wrapped her arms around his back. **

**------------------------------------**

"**Dude! It's already 5pm! Where are they? They missed lunch and no one saw them ever since they left at 11 this morning!" Naruto cried impatiently, kicking the sand around.**

"**Aw come on! You fell in front of them didn't you?" Tenten pointed out.**

"**Exactly Naruto, just wait, they'll come back soon, you can't be that hungry!" Sakura said.**

"**I AM THAT HUNGRY! Can't we just go by ourselves?" Naruto whined.**

"**No." Sasuke said monotonously.**

"**ARRRRRRG!!!!!!!!" Naruto said and kicked the sand again. But before he can, the sand pushed him back.**

"**What!? I just got pushed by sand!"**

"**Yup, and he's the only reason this is happening." Neji said and nodded towards the direction of the Kazekage and his girlfriend.**

"**I'm so cold!!!" Natsuri cried, rubbing her arms as Gaara wrapped an arm around her, it helped a little.**

"**Where were you two!!!???" Naruto cried as if Orochimaru invaded Konoha.**

"**Swimming." They both said the same time as Gaara quickly took his towel and wrapped it around Natsuri's body.**

"**Thank you." She whispered and dried off, Gaara nodded in acknowledgement.**

**------------------------------**

**After they all took a warm shower at their place, the gang met up at a restaurant, not Ichiraku, and ate. Everyone talked about what they did except Natsuri and Gaara. They were both quiet and blushing. It was a long, tiring night and Natsuri fell asleep on Gaara's shoulder right after she finished her meal. Everyone went home afterward to end the great night.**

**What'cha think? Plz review!**


	9. Bad News

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading this far and I promise this chapter is cool! This is fanfiction after all and I'd like you to know that yes, some characters are OOC but they have to be if you are gonna make it fanFICTION so yea…and someone like Gaara will be OOC if you are gonna pair him with someone.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day…**

"**Naruto!" The blond Hokage yelled.**

"**WHAT!? It's only 7 in the morning! Why do I have to get Gaara!" Naruto screamed, rubbing his half way open blue eyes.**

"**Because! His councils send a letter saying that he needs to go back in 5 days! They have to pack and it takes more than 3 days to get there you baka!"**

"**Why me!? Can't you get anyone else?"**

"**Aren't you his friend!?"**

"**Fine! Geez old baabaa…(hag)" Naruto muttered.**

"**What did you say?!"**

"**I'm leaving!" With that, Naruto disappeared and jumped from roof to roof to Gaara's hotel. Being a baka, he asked for the room number and rushed in without knocking.**

**Uh oh…the Kazekage could be doing anything in there…**

"**Oy! Gaara! Get up you sleepy head! Stop hugging your girlfriend!" Bad move.**

**Sand wrapped around the stupid blond as Gaara sat up in annoyance.**

"**You could've knocked! And stop screaming!" He said angrily.**

"**Gaara? What's going on?" Natsuri said and sat up lazily in her loose soft pink sleeping gown, causing Naruto to blush. "Hey baka! What are you doing here this early?"**

"**That's Tsunade old hag's order. She wanted me to come get you guys and…Natsuri-chan you look so cute in that!" Natsuri blushed and covered herself with the blanket. "So did you sleep well?" Naruto grinned mischievously as he stared at Natsuri.**

"**Shut up! And we were sleeping fine 'till you came in without knocking. And stop staring at her." Gaara said protectively. "What does that baa baa want in the morning?"**

"**She said your stupid council people want you to go back in 5 days, Kazekage!" Naruto said unhappily. "And that hag just had me make me wake up at 6 to get you people."**

"**Awww we're going back!!!' Natsuri whined and lied back down. "I like Konoha. Although I do miss Suna a little…"**

"**Fine." Gaara said, getting up. "We have to leave this afternoon. Now get out I need to change, Naruto."**

**Naruto grinned slyly and blushed as he said "And Natsuri-chan gets to stay in here?"**

"**Pervert!" Natsuri screamed and slap him on the head embarrassedly. "You trained under Jiraya-sama for too long! That bastard taught you more that he should didn't he? …Gathering information…"**

"**Yes. Now get out and go get Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said to Naruto.**

"**And since when do I take orders from you?" Naruto said highly.**

"**Since I'm the Kazekage, and you're not Hokage yet." Gaara said teasingly but the way he said it also makes Naruto happy. He said that 'yet' as if he was sure Naruto will be Hokage someday. After all, they are best friends.**

**Naruto grinned. "Yea I'll be Hokage and you are the Kazekage and Natsuri-chan will be Kazekage's wife!" He said and ran out, shutting the door to prevent any sand or feathers from chasing him. Natsuri blushed madly and buried her face in the blanket she and Gaara shared.**

**Gaara sighed. '**_**Baka. But a smart one, if that made any sense.'**_** He thought. Gaara quickly changed into his regular clothes, knowing Natsuri wouldn't be all perverted and her face is gonna be stuck to the blanket for a while.**

"**Natsuri," He called. "I'm done. You can look now." Gaara reassured. Natsuri nodded and changed into her clothes since she knew that Gaara's back is facing her.**

**Natsuri's POV**

**I changed when Gaara's not looking…not that I cared since he's seen me in my undergarments before. (In Do You Know Where You Are?) I still remember that time and I wasn't shy at all, knowing a gentleman like him wouldn't have tried anything…unlike…him…the white haired sannin gives me creeps every time he looked at me.**

**Reg. POV**

**Gaara and Natsuri then start packing up their stuff and the Kazekage finished first.**

"**Need some help, Natsuri?" He asked, walking over to her.**

"**Um…no, not really!" Natsuri said as she ran all over the place for her stuff. Gaara chuckled. As Natsuri ran pass by, he took the chance to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back. **

"**Hey!" Natsuri cried for she was being pulled back.**

"**Woah! Calm down!" He said, laughing. Natsuri relaxed in his arms.**

"**Gaara! I'm trying to pack!" Natsuri scolded half-heartedly since she laughed while she's talking.**

"**All right all right, you need help?"**

"**On one condition." Natsuri said with a smirk on her face.**

"**What? Beggers can't be choosers!" Gaara said, raising a non-existing eyebrow. **_**'I know that smirk…'**_** he thought.**

"**Fine if you don't wanna help! And I didn't beg so ha!" Natsuri said and pretended to be angry. Although Gaara knew she was just playing, he decided to play along.**

"**Hey Natsuri! I'm0 sorry! I was just kidding!" He 'pretended' and hugged her from the back. "Will you forgive me?"**

**  
Natsuri held back her laughter for a second but burst out laughing.**

"**Hey hey! I was kidding! You didn't do anything wrong!" She said, hiccupping. Then Gaara laughed.**

"**So am I!" He said and Natsuri let her mouth hung open.**

"**So…what's your condition?"**

"**If you let me do this!" Natsuri said and hugged him. "And this!" She then leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips. Gaara stood there and let her do whatever she wants. We all know that Natsuri wasn't the only one enjoying it. "And this!" The last one…let's just say Gaara didn't enjoy it so much. She ruffled his hair and made it messy. But since his red hair was already so messy, you can't really tell.**

"**Don't do that." Gaara muttered.**

"**Hey Gaara…I'm sorry. I really am! You're not angry at me are you? Hey Gaara?" Natsuri said with a sad face.**

"**No. Of course not." Gaara said after sighing, and gave her a small smile. How could anyone get mad at her?**

**Then her frowning face turned to the opposite which made Gaara smiled even more.**

**A while after they finished packing, there was a knock on their door.**

"**Gaara! Natsuri!" Kankuro yelled from the other side of the door. Natsuri ran over and opened the door for them.**

"**Morning!" The brown haired girl cried.**

"**Hey Natsuri-chan!" Temari said, and they shared a hug.**

"**Where's Naruto?" Natsuri asked. Temari frowned. "That baka did something stupid huh?"**

"**By 'that baka' I hope you mean 'that pervert!' He didn't knock and came in while we were changing!!!" Temari said angrily. Natsuri and Gaara sighed. **_**'He really is a baka.'**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**After Mr. Loudmouth, Pervert, Baka, Cocky, Most Unpredictable, Number 1 Loudest ninja went all over Konoha to inform them of the Kazekage's departure, everyone met up in Tsunade's office to say good bye.**

"**EVERYONE GET OUT!!! I NEED TO DISCUSS THINGS WITH THE KAZEKAGE AND YOU GUYS ARE CROWDING MY OFFICE!!!" Tsunade screamed at almost 20 ninjas.**

"**But-" Naruto began.**

"**OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" The blond shouted and punched the window so hard that it smashed. Everyone was silent. Then all but the sand nins nervously left without another sound, fearing that their body is gonna be connected with their Hokage's fist.**

"**What did you want to talk to me about?" Gaara asked after the Konoha ninja's left.**

"**Actually…this is a private matter so I'll need Natsuri and your siblings out. Even Shizune doesn't know yet, I gave her the day off on purpose." Tsunade said with a straight face. Gaara's eyes narrowed. What could be so important that it's only between kages?**

**She then gestured for Temari, Kankuro, and Natsuri to leave. The two siblings left without a word but the stubborn brown head just won't leave.**

"**Kikimi Natsuri, you have to go." The sannin ordered. Natsuri wasn't even listening.**

"**What could be so important that it's only between kages?" Natsuri asked seriously.**

"**I'm sorry I can't tell you, Natsuri. You really have to-"**

"**No." Gaara interrupted. "She can stay. Anything you can tell me you can tell her."**

"**Gaara-"**

"**Besides, what could be so important that it's only between kages?" Gaara asked as well. Tsunade walked over to Gaara and whispered something in his ear. **

**Gaara's eyes widened.**

'_**No way…'**_


	10. Secret

**Hey guys! I. Am. Sorry. If. Gaara. Is. OOC. Come on it's a fanfiction! And he is really cute so yea…you don't like it, too bad, if you do like it, enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------**

**Gaara's eyes widened.**

"**N-Natsuri, I think you n-need to g-go."**

"**Why!? What's wrong!?" Natsuri ran over to him and hugged him from the back. "Tell me! Gaara!"**

"**Please." Gaara said meekly and Natsuri immediately knew it was terrible. "Go…"**

**Natsuri was worried but nodded nonetheless. Before she left, she turned back and said, "Gaara, you know I'll always be there when you need me right?"**

**Gaara didn't move at first and Natsuri was about to left. But before she did, she looked back once again and was relieved to catch a small nod coming from the red head. Softly she closed the door.**

**For the next five minutes, Gaara didn't move a single millimeter and was totally speechless.**

**Tsunade stood there and looked at him sadly.**

"**D-Did they say w-who?" Gaara asked shakily.**

**The Hokage shook her head.**

"**But I do know one thing…they already did it." Gaara could feel his eyes get watery. "And they said it's final."**

"**No…NO!" Gaara said angrily. "They can't do that. They don't have to right to."**

"**I'd help but…I think you should be the one to talk to them. To Suna, I'm merely another kage. You are their Kazekage."**

**---------**

**After Gaara finally finished with Tsunade, he came out to find Natsuri sitting a few feet away from the door. As soon as the girl saw Gaara, she immediately jumped up and ran over to his waiting arms.**

"**What happened!?" She jumped on him.**

"**Just…Kazekage stuff…with the council." He muttered.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri knew he wasn't telling the truth. No, not all of it. She was about to protest when she saw his eyes. It was filled with sadness and pain. He was hurting inside, so she decided not to say anymore.**

**  
Gaara ran his fingers through her hair and held her tightly as if he's gonna lose her if her let go. Meanwhile, Natsuri rest her cheek against Gaara's chest and tried to think of a way to cheer him up.**

'**I got it!' she thought. Natsuri stood up straight and kissed him sweetly. And when Gaara didn't respond to it, Natsuri was really worried.**

"**Hey Panda-chan, what is it?" She touched his face ever so gently. "I really want to help."**

"**Natsuri…" Gaara began and she looked at him hopefully. But then Gaara just sighed and turned his head the other way.**

"**I'm sorry," was all he said. Natsuri sighed and nodded.**

**----------------------------------**

**After the guys said their good byes, the Sand nins left. Gaara had been quiet the whole time, and everyone was worried. I mean, he was already a pretty quiet guy but to the point when he even obeys what you said was just…creepy.**

"**Gaara, are you okay?" Natsuri finally asked when they stopped to rest for the night.**

"**Yeah." He said meekly.**

"**Gaara talk to me!" Natsuri cried. "Why won't you tell me anything!?" Gaara was quiet and his siblings took this as a cue to leave.**

"**Uhh…we'll get some food and wood okay? Be right back." Temari said and left with Kankuro.**

**The Kazekage sighed.**

"**Why won't you talk to me!?" Natsuri raised her voice.**

"**Natsuri please, leave me alone." Gaara muttered.**

"**No! I cared too much to leave you. You don't have to face everything alone. Why can't you just accept that? It's so simple! We're all in this together!"**

"**Stop it." The red head said with no particular expression.**

"**Gaara!"**

"**Shut up!" He snapped at her. Without thinking, the brown haired girl pulled her hand back and swung it forward. The next thing Gaara knew was that he was sitting on the ground, his face red. Natsuri gasped.**

"**I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. Honest!" Natsuri cried and knelt down next to the young man.**

"**No. I deserved it, sorry." Gaara said softly. Natsuri hugged him.**

"**Please tell me, I can't stand seeing you so upset Gaara, please?" Gaara sighed again. He looked down at the sandy desert then to Natsuri. Then he looked down again.**

"**I…can't tell you right now, I'm sorry…I really am. I'll tell you when we get back." Natsuri's eyes begin water. "I promise!" She nodded and wiped her tears away. Gaara hugged her gently.**

"**Don't cry." He comforted softly. "I'm sorry I've been kinda out of it today. Natsuri, I can't stand you crying, come on, shhh, stop crying." He said, wiping another tear that just ran down her face. Natsuri nodded and tried her best to restrain those tears.**

**To take things off their minds, they quickly set up their tents and each tent is good for 2 people. Temari and Kankuro were back right after they finished the tents and they set up a fire and start cooking the fishys Kankuro caught. After they ate, Temari suggested they go to sleep since they still have a long trip ahead of them and that she wanted to share a tent with Gaara. Although Gaara and Natsuri found it weird, no one complained.**

**As they got settled, Temari and Natsuri put out the fire and climbed back to their tents. Temari went over and sat next to Gaara.**

"**So what makes you want to sleep with me?" Gaara asked nonchalantly. **

"**What did you and Tsunade talked about?" Temari asked straightly.**

"**Nothing much."**

"**Gaara, I'm your sister and even if it seemed like I didn't care, I did. You are my baby brother after all." The blond said, smiling. Gaara merely gaped at her as if she said she just ate a fan for lunch. "So are you telling me or not?" Gaara hesitated.**

"**I'm-I'm-you have to promise me that you won't tell Natsuri first." Gaara said, his eyes looking through his sister's.**

"**Okay okay! But why? You told her everything we know…usually." Gaara glared. "Ok! I promise!"**

**The kazekage sighed. Nothing could get worst than this.**

"**I'm going to be –whisper whisper-"**

"**WHAT!?" Temari screamed. He nodded sadly.**

"**Oh Gaara, I'm sorry, I really am. What are you gonna do?" Temari asked worriedly.**

"**I…" He began. "…don't know."**

"**You can't just keep it from her 'cause sooner or later she'll find out. It'll be a mess when that happens."  
**

"**I know I know!" Gaara cried in desperation. "I wish I knew the answer as well." To Gaara's surprise, Temari hugged him, like a real older sister for once. **

"**I think you should tell her. Knowing her, she'll understand, even if she cried for a whole month I'm sure she'll understand."**

"**I know, I just don't want to hurt her…" Gaara said to his sister. "or myself…Temari, I can't do it…I just can't." Temari sighed softly. **

"**I don't love her…"**


	11. Understand

**Sup pplz!!! I'm so happy that you guys are reviewing!!! Since this is a sequel, I wasn't expecting as many reviews as the last one but you guy are tha best!!! I was only hoping it'd be as great since it's kinda hard to make sequels better than the original one so…thankies!!! This chapter I put in a little family time for Gaara since they weren't usually really acting like a family.**

**--------------------------------------**

"**I don't love her."**

**Temari sighed sadly and held on to her little brother tighter.**

**Temari's POV**

**I've never seen Gaara so upset. Even when our dad treated him so badly he didn't look this hurt. I'm kinda glad we had this talk and well…he's my little brother after all.  
**

**It's getting really late and I told Gaara many times to go to sleep.**

"**I told you I can't sleep! Shukaku will come out."**

"**Why didn't it come out when you were with Natsuri?" I asked curiously.**

"**I…don't know." Gaara said meekly. "I was surprised the first time I fell asleep next to her as well." I nodded.**

"**You wanna switch tents?" I offered. Gaara looked at me questioningly. "I don't mind." I told him.**

"**What if Natsuri's already sleeping?" He asked. Dang I didn't know that my brother cared this much. I never knew he would turn out like this looking back at the times before he fought Naruto.**

"**We'll drag Kankuro's butt over then." I smirked slyly.**

"**Thanks." Gaara said softly as a small smile formed on his lips. WOAH HOLD ON!!! DID GAARA JUST ****SMILED**** AT ME!?!?!? OH EM GEE!!! Good thing I kept clam on the outside or he'd think I'm insane.**

"**Come on, let's go so you can get some sleep." I said, smiling. He nodded and we climbed out the tent quietly.**

**I peeked into Kankuro and Natsuri-chan's tent while Gaara stood behind me and what I saw surprised me. Neither of them was sleeping or snoring to death, instead Kankuro was trying to comfort a silently crying Natsuri. Okay, there's no way Gaara's gonna know about this, it'd break his heart.**

"**Gaara!" I whispered, "Natsuri-chan is still up why don't we wait until later? She looks like she's in deep thought so let's not disturb her." I lied…not really because Natsuri-chan IS still up. Gaara nodded.**

"**I'm gonna go take a walk, I need some air." He said softly and disappeared into the night. After I decided he should be far away enough, I let myself in Natsuri-chan's tent.**

**Regular POV**

"**What happened?" Temari asked.**

"**Iunno, I was almost asleep when I heard Natsuri-chan crying and she hadn't said a word since." Kankuro said worriedly. Temari gave him 'the look.'**

"**Natsuri-chan, shhhh, it's okay, now tell us what's wrong. You know you can trust us, we are your family." Temari said softly. Natsuri tried her best to stop her crying.**

"**I-I'm scared…I c-can feel i-it. –hic-" Natsuri manage to say. "S-something's wrong with G-Gaara." She whispered and continued sobbing.**

"**Gaara will be fine! Those councils probably are starting to annoy him, he's totally fine." Kankuro said, trying to ease the tension.**

"**That baka is right you know, Gaara will be okay, and you know him, there's nothing that stubborn little red head can't solve, right? After what he's been through, I'm sure this is nothing." Even thought Temari was saying that, her mind was thinking the complete opposite, even she wasn't sure how Gaara's gonna take what the council threw at him.**

**After a lot of reassuring, Natsuri's crying finally ceased and she climbed out the tent for some air.**

"**Temari, where's Gaara?" Natsuri asked as she wiped away her tears.**

"**He went for a walk right before I came in." Temari said as she poked her head outta the tent. "Is something wrong?"**

"**Shouldn't he be back by now?" Kankuro asked from the inside.**

"**He should be…" Natsuri said worriedly. "Where could he be?" Just before she started crying a figure landed behind her.**

"**Looking for me?" A deep but familiar voice whispered in her ear.**

"**Gaara!!!" Natsuri literally jumped on him and gave him a bear hug. "Geez, where did you go?"**

"**Why? Were you worried?" Gaara said slyly as he tried to act as if he's back to normal and that the talk with Tsunade never happened. Meanwhile in the tent, Temari was explaining to Kankuro the situation and reminded him over and over to not tell Natsuri no matter what happens.**

"**Shut up." Natsuri said and she snuggled in Gaara's chest. "Of course I was." Gaara chuckled lightly as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead…just in time for Temari to come out and see.**

"**Okay kids, go to sleep, we have a long trip ahead of us." The blond scolded half-heartedly.**

"**Is that how you talk to the Kazekage?" Gaara replied.**

"**I couldn't care less!" Temari smirked and so did Kankuro who poked his head out of the tent.**

**Everyone went back to the tent they belong and Gaara wrapped his arms around Natsuri.**

"**Hey, were you crying?" Gaara asked softly after he saw the tear stain.**

"**Yea…I'm okay now." Natsuri said quietly as Gaara's lips covered hers.**

**When they broke apart Gaara asked, "Did that help?" Natsuri giggled.**

"**Yea... How 'bout a little more?" Natsuri said and they kissed again. His lips against hers just felt so right, like two puzzle pieces put together, like two halves that make a whole.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**The Next Morning**

**Natsuri woke up as the bright sun shone upon her through the small crack on the tent. The first thing she saw was big, gorgeous green orbs.**

"**Morning Gaara-kun." Natsuri said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.**

"**You're finally up, sleeping beauty." Gaara said coolly.**

"**Gaara…" Natsuri said, her tone turning serious. "Yesterday I've been thinking about what you said…I'm sorry I was kind of mean and stuff but I was really worried that something bad is gonna happen to you so yea…I just want you to know that…no matter what happens I will be by your side, I'll be there for you Gaara. Just tell me when you are ready."**

"**You're not mad at me for not telling you?" Gaara asked in disbelief. The brown haired girl shook her head and smiled.**

"**Nope. You wanna know why?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I love you, that's why." Natsuri said gently as she wrapped her arms around the Kazekage.**

"**Natsuri…I love you too, no matter what happens, as long as we are together…everything will be alright. I promise."**

**Then the sand nins set out for their journey home.**


	12. Marriage Planned

**Hey! Sup ppl! I'm feeling happy today so I'll throw you an extra long chappie!!! Can you handle it? Sure you can now start reading before your little brother kicks you off the seat!!! Enjoy!!! (Did I mention that the secret you wanted to know is reveled? Oops! I forgot!!! Ok, the secret ya'll want to know is reveled!!! Yay!!!**

**---------------------------**

**As soon as the got back to Suna, Gaara immediately headed towards the tower after he ordered Temari and Kankuro to look after Natsuri. Of course Natsuri was worried but she didn't ask any more after Gaara reassured her with a kiss.**

**In the Kazekage's tower, the councils were having a meeting until the door suddenly burst open and sand pour into the room.**

"**What is the meaning of this Gaara?" Baki said without looking at his angry former student.**

"**What is the meaning of this!?" The Kazekage growled as he slammed down the letter the council send to Konoha. "I just became Kazekage!"**

"**We decided while you were gone to have an alliance with the flower country and an arranged marriage is the best way." A member of the council said calmly.**

"**Did you even DISCUSS THIS WITH ME!?!?" Gaara shouted as sand whipped around the room like angry snakes. "WHAT IF I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE ALREADY!?"**

**Baki raised an eyebrow. "You have someone you like?" Everyone in the room was surprised. They couldn't believe that Gaara would flip out like this instead expecting him to not care. They probably wouldn't believe that he likes someone even if it killed them.**

**Then suddenly Gaara's sand grabbed a random person.**

"**Who's idea was it?" He hissed. The guy in his sand gulped and shook his head nervously. "WHO'S IDEA WAS IT!?" Everyone jumped at the volume of his voice.**

"**W-we all decided it…" One of them said shakily.**

"**Why!?" Gaara said in a low voice that sounded almost…evil. "What will happen if I don't do it?"**

"**W-we might have a w-war Kazekage-sama…"Baki said quietly. **

"**WHAT!?!?" Gaara nearly screamed in their poor little faces. "ARRRRRRG!!!!!" He cried in frustration as he smacked his forehead violently. Then before anyone can react, Gaara was gone in a puff of smoke.**

**Sabaku no Gaara stormed down the streets in rage and knock everything (except people…but that's not a thing…oh well) out of his way. The next thing he know, he was running top speed all over the village and he finally ended up in the park—his favorite place to be when he's disturbed, sad, or angry.**

"**What do I do?" He sat down on a swing and whispered in a voice that sounds almost like…agony.**

"**What happened?" A sweet but concerned voice asked from behind. Gaara immediately turned around at its source. **

"**Natsuri…why are you-?"**

"**Here? I honestly don't know…" The brown haired girl said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Gaara raised a 'brow,' signaling for her to continue. "Well I suddenly had a really bad headache and I don't know why I just ran out of your house and to the park, I didn't even know I was here until I was here!"**

"**Oh…" The Kazekage trailed off, not knowing what else to say to her.**

"**So…what's bothering you?" Natsuri asked as she sat on the swing next to his.**

"**Nothing much." He lied, again. It pained his so much to have to lie to the girl he loved, but he knew he had to.**

"**Gaara." Dove girl (She summons doves and her special jutsus have something to do with feathers) said firmly and gave him 'the look.'**

"**I said nothing okay?" Gaara said a bit angrily but he calmed himself down by telling himself Natsuri was only caring for him.**

"**Gaara…was it the same thing that was bothering you in Konoha and the whole way back? Is it really serious? Come on you know you can tell me! I won't get mad or sad or anything! What is going on?"**

**The red head sighed and took a deep breath. And finally he said, in a small and uncertain voice, "Follow me."**

**As Gaara lead the way, Natsuri couldn't help but get nervous. She quickly caught up to her love and took his hand in hers, and Gaara squeezed it tightly without looking at her. Lastly, they ended up at Natsuri's place. Confused, the green eyed girl opened the door and let themselves in. The kazekage didn't stop walking. He headed up stairs and opened the door into Natsuri's room.**

"**Sit down." He said softly as he sat down on Natsuri's bed. **_**I guess I'll have to tell her everything. I'm sorry, Natsuri.**_

**Natsuri obeyed and sat really close to him. She was surprised when Gaara wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't because Gaara never hugged her before…it's just that this hug felt really different from the others he had given her. It felt like an apologetic hug, as if he is sorry, and is regretting about what he was gonna say.**

"**What is it?" Natsuri asked gently as the palm of her hand made contact with the Kazekage's cheeks.**

"**Will you promise me if I tell you, you won't get sad?" He'd rather have her mad at him for the rest of her life than see her sad and miserable. Natsuri nodded confidently, but she saw that Gaara was really uncertain no matter what she does.**

"**Hey don't worry!" Natsuri said reassuringly as her lips brushed against his.**

"**I…have a secret…kind of. And I haven't been telling you because I-I-" Gaara couldn't get the words out of his throat.**

"**Come on, how bad could it be?" She nudged Gaara playfully, as if trying to ease the tension. Her intentions are good. "You're not married are you?" She said jokingly but Gaara's eyes widened.**

**Seeing Gaara's eyes widened, Natsuri's did too.**

"**Don't tell me…Gaara PLEASE don't tell me what I'm thinking PLEASE!!!" Natsuri semi-yelled as tears start welling up her eyes. Gaara hugged her tighter than ever.**

"**I'm sorry…Natsuri I-I'm really sorry." Gaara said as his perfectly controlled voice start breaking. His throat is dry and the sound of his deep, gentle voice cracked. "They made me…either that or o-or w-war."**

"**H-how can they do that?" Natsuri stammered and shook violently in Gaara's embrace. Then the last thing Gaara wanted to see happened--tears streamed down her face in an incredible speed. "N-NO! Gaara I love you so much! You can't be married to another girl! You just can't…" She stopped herself from saying anymore harsh words knowing that it wasn't Gaara's decision and she isn't the only hurt one.**

"**I l-love y-you too…" Gaara said shakily as he himself was trying his very best to restrain his tears from falling. He would've killed all his council members if a rebellion wouldn't happen.**

"**W-When?" The girl said, her voice quivering.**

"**I left before they said anything…"**

"**Let's go asked them." Natsuri asked confidently, making Gaara looked at her dumbfounded.**

"**What?" He whispered in disbelief. Where the heck did she find to strength to go confront the council? Most girls in her situation would be crying their eyes out by now, but she, compare to the others, is surprisingly, and almost frighteningly, calm.**

"**I want to spend the rest of the time with you before you are married." Natsuri said softly and sank into Gaara's arms.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The Wind Kage walked into the meeting room with a brown haired girl behind him. Everyone immediately stopped their conversation and gave him full attention.**

"**Kazekage-sama, is there something you need?" One of the council people asked.**

"**When is the wedding?" Natsuri asked before Gaara could open his mouth. Everyone stared at her strangely. Baki observed her for a minute and he flinched a bit.**

"**You're Kikimi Natsuri aren't you?" He asked.**

"**What if I am? Just answer my question already!" Natsuri snapped in an exceedingly cold voice that startled everyone but Gaara. He merely looked at her sadly. She never talked like this before, not that he knew of.**

"**K-Kazekaze-sama will be e-engaged in a w-week and to be m-married i-in a month." Baki said timidly. Natsuri and Gaara's eyes widened.**

"**S-So soon?" Natsuri's flawlessly mustered voice shattered. "W-Why!?" She screamed as tears furnished her eyes once again. Gaara was struck dumb and speechless.**

**Then the councils understood. It was so simple—Gaara and Natsuri loved each other. No way on earth this is gonna go smooth.**

**Natsuri couldn't take it anymore. She ran, or more like fled. She wanted to just escape from this world right now. Gaara called her name many times and chased after her after sending the councils a furious glare.**

**Natsuri's POV**

**Gaara is getting married. I couldn't bare it anymore. It hurts too much. Ever since Mom and Dad (To know the story, you can refer back to Do You Know Where You Are?) died, no one except my friends in Konoha really know I exist. Beside the Konoha ninjas, no one cared if I was dead or alive or my well-being. Maybe I didn't care, maybe I didn't tried to kill anyone, maybe I didn't hate others, but I finally found the love of my life, and now he's being taken away from me…WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?!?!? –pant pant- I need to calm down… -breathe in breathe out-**

**I ran all the way back to my house and I could hear Gaara calling my name, running after me. Quickly rushing in, I locked the door and head straight to my room and also lock that door.**

**Gaara's POV (It might sound OOC a little coming from Gaara but…)**

**I chased after Natsuri. It pained me to see a usually cheerful and happy in such state. I felt guilty somehow even though it wasn't really my fault. After I reached her house, I twisted the doorknob violently but it just wouldn't open, I should've known that. Stepping back, I allowed the sand to flow out of my gourd and slid under her door to unlock it, and it wasn't too difficult. After making sure the door is locked securely behind me, I started my hide and seek for Natsuri. No I didn't, I went straight to her room and it was undoubtedly locked.**

"**Natsuri open the door!" I said worriedly but softly, trying not to scare her more than she already is. "It's me."**

All I can hear was a muffled "Go away!" and then shaky crying.

**I quietly teleported myself in her room and found her in an uncomfortable position on her bed, crying her once gorgeous eyes out.**

"**Natsuri…" I started strong but my voice faltered. I sat on her bed and pulled her close.**

"**Gaara…" She called out my name sorrowfully between sobs in a painful way.**

"**Don't cry Natsuri, it hurts me to see you cry, shhhh." I said in the softest voice I could. I felt a small nod in my shirt and I rested my head on her silky brown hair.**

**After a while, Natsuri finally looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I love seeing her smile but not this one. Why smile like that when you are so badly hurt?**

**Regular POV**

**Natsuri finally reached her limit and fell asleep. Since Gaara was a bit worried to leave her he decided to carry her to his house where Temari and Kankuro are after warmly wrapping a blanket around her. Satisfied, he left for the tower again.**

**-------------------------------**

**For the third time in a day, Gaara opened the councils meeting room angrily. Surprisingly, those council members are still there, yea, they take freakishly long meetings.**

**This time, instead of exploding, the Kazekage calmed himself down and sat at the front of the large round table.**

"**With all respect, Kazekage-sama, you really have to do agree on it." One started.**

"**Gaara, I mean Kazekage-sama, we'll try to make it better for you as much as we can."**

"**So here's the plan…" Baki said.**

**----------------------------------**

**By the time Gaara got back it was already dinner time. He had somehow persuaded the council to push back the marriage date one more month and he wouldn't need to be engaged for at least a month. But he'll need to meet the princess of the flower country in two weeks.**

**As he opened the front door of his house, he smiled a bit to see Natsuri already up and watching TV while his sibs are eating.**

"**Hey bro, how'd it go? Temari told me." Kankuro asked in a brotherly manner.**

"**Come eat dinner, you're late." Temari scolded half heartedly.**

**Gaara nodded and turned her attention back to Natsuri, She doesn't seem to notice him. Heck, she wasn't even watching the giant screen since her eyes stared into space. Gaara sighed and walked over to her.**

"**Natsuri…" He called softly as he sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Natsuri recoiled from his warm fingers.**

"**Oh Gaara." Natsuri said and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What happened?" She hoarsely whispered. Gaara wrapped an arm loosely around her.**

"**I got them to push it back a month." The young man replied.**

"**That's great." Natsuri said softly, pretending to sound happy. But she knew that he's bound to get married soon, just not to her.**

"**Hey, I know you are sad and all but…even if I do get married to someone else, you know I will always love you right?"**

**Natsuri didn't answer. She was somewhat afraid.**

"**You know that right?" Gaara said and gave her a soft kiss. Natsuri nodded and snuggle against him some more. She made a weird noise that sounds like she's gonna cry but tried her best to restrain it. Gaara sniffed and rested his head on top of hers while secure his arms around her.**

**After a while, Natsuri finally looked up into Gaara's aquamarine orbs and smiled a genuine smile. Gaara sighed in relief and returned the smile.**

"**Hey you two, come eat." Temari called after she thought it was the right time.**

"**I'm gonna eat your food if you don't come!" Kankuro added.**

**Natsuri giggled lightly and walked over to the table with Gaara hand in hand.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Hey ya ppl! What cha think? Please R&R! **


	13. Meet Hanako

**It's been a week and six days. Tonight, Gaara and Natsuri were sitting on the highest hill in Suna, overlooking the village. Both were enjoying this last moment they might ever have together as a…pair. After Gaara meet the princess tomorrow, he'll have to spend the rest of the time with her. Natsuri's head rested on the Godaime's shoulder as her uniquely shaded green orbs stare sadly at the sky. Gaara, on the other hand, was staring at the grass beneath him, fiddling with a white flower miserably. The moon shone gently on the duo and stars sparkle like tears across Sand Village.**

"**Gaara?" Natsuri said softly, breaking the silence.**

"**Hmm?" The Kazekage replied just as soft.**

"**What will happen tomorrow?" The green-eyed girl whispered meekly.**

"**Don't worry, it'll be okay." Gaara answered gingerly but unsurely.**

**Then a strange stillness filled the air.**

"**I love you." Natsuri murmured finally. Even though the girl was right next to him, Gaara felt as if her voice was carried away by the breeze. It felt as if the soft voice was only a sound echoing in his mind, a sound that's fading into the distance.**

"**I know." Gaara said at last. "You've told me that countless times." The kunoichi smiled weakly.**

**The next thing she felt was a pair of warm lips on her own. She swiftly wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, deepening the kiss. The red head immediately pulled Natsuri as close as possible without breaking the kiss with one hand for his other one was caressing her cheek softly. Suddenly, the Kazekage felt something wet and warm on his face, and pulled back to find a sad, tear-stained girl. Then Natsuri's face leaned against Gaara's chest as the rest of her body trembled in fear.**

**Gaara stared down sorrowfully as he wrapped an arm around her while the other one gently ran through her silky hair.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked softly. **_**Stupid!**_** He mentally scolded himself. How could she take it if **_**he **_**couldn't?**

"**Gaara," she said through tears, "will you promise me something?"**

"**Anything for you." He answered sincerely.**

"**Will you promise me to never forget about me and love me forever like I will do to you?" Gaara chuckled softly.**

"**Was that supposed to be a question?"**

"**I'm serious." Natsuri whispered, looking up at him.**

"**Of course I will. You think I need you to tell me that?" She smiled.**

"**Will we see each other again after today?" Natsuri asked fearfully.**

"**Why not? Natsuri…I'll love you no matter what and you know that. There isn't another girl on this planet I'd even consider kissing." Gaara said. "No, let me say that again, there isn't another girl on this universe I'd even consider kissing."**

**Natsuri giggled softly. "Promise?"**

"**Did I ever lie to you?"**

"**Maybe." Natsuri said playfully.**

"**But did I hurt you?" Gaara shot back mischievously.**

"**Maybe."**

"**Intentionally?"**

"**Yes, when we first met." Natsuri talked back as soon as Gaara answered.**

"**That doesn't count. I didn't know you were an angel back then." Gaara said, causing her to blush madly.**

"**Stop that Gaara." Natsuri cried, burying her face in the red head's shirt. Gaara chuckled yet again.**

"**So…today…this is it." The brown haired girl whispered meekly.**

"**I love you too." The kunoichi smiled softly as she relaxed into the arms of her love.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day…**

**Gaara awoke to a cloudy day as frustration and sadness welled up in his stomach. He quietly slipped off bed, careful not to wake up his angel. He planted a kiss on her lips gently and went down stairs after taking one last good look at her, admiring how gorgeous, how beautiful, how sweet and innocent this girl is, was and will be.**

**Temari had rise early to prepare breakfast for her brother and Kazekage, so as soon as Gaara came down stairs, his morning meal was set before him.**

"**Are you gonna be okay?" Temari asked caringly.**

"**I have to be…for the village…for my family…and for her." Gaara whispered so wisely that it surprised everyone (for Temari was the only one there) even he himself.**

**As Gaara finish the last few bites his delicious looking meal, he was interrupted by a sweet voice he loved so much.**

"**Gaara! Where were you? Why are you up so early? It's like 5:00!" Natsuri pouted.**

"**Natsuri!" Gaara stood up, surprised. "Why? How?"**

"**Umm…because I was cold?" She scolded half-heartedly. "How could you be so cruel, leaving me freezing up there?" Gaara smiled gently and walk up to hug his girlfri- I mean…friend, for today they can no longer be together. He hugged her closely and Natsuri happily accepted the warmth given.**

"**I…have to go now…I-I'll see you soon." Gaara said with an emotion no words can describe. He was expecting Natsuri to cry but instead, she smiled.**

"**I understand Gaara, go. Besides, I don't want out last moment to be sad now would I?" She said. "It'll happen sooner or later, now go." Gaara's eyes softened and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped dead in his track and turned back,**

**He grabbed Natsuri by the shoulder, earning a 'Wha-' and kissed her passionately, allowing both of them to feel how a kiss felt like. Natsuri deepened the kiss and smiled against his lips. **_**Baka, it'll only hurt you more Gaara. I love you. **_**She thought before they pulled apart. They took one last look at each other, admiring each other's beautiful eyes, reflecting the wonderful moments they had together, recalling all the kisses and hugs they shared, and lastly, remembering the person's heart and soul.**

**With that, Gaara quickly left to lessen the pain. He ran out of the house and slammed the door behind him. As soon as the door's closed, Natsuri fell on her knees and start bawling like a baby. Temari gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl's fragile figure. Kankuro, who had been looking from the stairs secretly, also came down to check on Natsuri, whom he and Temari saw as their little sister.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gaara finally arrived at his office and was grateful for the fact that the Flower country's princess and kage aren't here yet. He set his gourd aside and buried his face in his arms after slumping on his chair.**

_**Is this really it? My perfect life started a year ago and ends now? In any minute my life will be completely ruined…and so will hers. **_**Gaara thought miserably and his face started heating up. He remained there for about 15 minutes until her heard a knock on his door.**

"**Come in." Gaara said with a cold tone he hadn't used for a long time as he stood up.**

**The door opened to reveal a sand shinobi with a fancily dressed mid-age man and a beautiful girl dressed in a royal princess robe with a tiara. Gaara had to admit, she is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Natsuri, for she is the greatest, kindest, and most beautiful girl he ever met.**

"**Kazekage-sama! Pleased to meet you!" The man, or the Flower country kage, greeted. Gaara simply replied with a nod like he usually does.**

"**Kazekage-sama." The princess whispered as she bowed respectfully to Gaara, who merely nodded again.**

"**Please sit down Hanakage-sama (Flowerkage), Hime-sama(princess), Kazekage-sama." The sand shinobi said as he led them to the sofa in Gaara's office. (Ohh!!! I'm so nice I let him have one in there 'cause Tsunade doesn't! Ha beat that baabaa!!!) The ninja them brought them tea and left quietly.**

"**So, Kazekage Gaara-sama, as you know, I'm the Hanakage, and this is my daughter, Hanako. (Means flower if you don't already know.) I believe she'd be the perfect wife since you'll have to be married in a few years anyway. She is fifteen, I believe you are too, and I'm sure you'll make a great couple." By now Gaara was really disturbed. Although his body is here, his mind and soul seem to wonder off back home where his angel was. But he was pulled back to reality when he heard Hanakage said that very dreadful line.**

"**Hanako will be living at your house from now on so I'm sure you'll take good care of her."**

"**Whatever." Gaara said rudely but the other kage doesn't seem to mind.**

"**I had your guards carried Hana-chan's stuff to your house already so would you mind showing her around the village? I will be leaving then." The Hanakage inquired,**

"**Fine." Gaara muttered. Just then he noticed that the princess hadn't said a word yet. She is definitely a lot different from Natsuri. That girl would just burst out talking, not that he minded since he just loved her voice. But he was very, when I say very, I mean very, VERY glad that Hanako wasn't like Ino…or else he'll stuff her gi-nor-mous mouth with sand.**

**As Gaara showed the Flower duo around the village, he couldn't help but kept looking at the princess. She looked so…oddly…familiar. Her long silky black hair was tied up in a red ribbon, her yellowish green eyes sparkled, and her smile just oddly resembled Natsuri's. But it had a different feeling though, for Natsuri's smile is the one and only, and no one can copy it.**

"**Hanako-san," Gaara began.**

"**H-Hai Kazekage-sama?" She said meekly. He also noticed her tone, and yes, it sounded familiar.**

"**Have we…met before?"**


	14. Mistaken

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter, I don't own Naruto, don't own the song it belongs to Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus and enjoy!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Have we…met before?"**

"**I uh…don't think so…what do you ask Kazekage-sama?" Hanako asked, curious,**

"**Forget it." Gaara said, shaking away the thought. The princess eyed him strangely and shrugged.**

**After Gaara showed his fiancé around the village, they were heading back to his house and he stopped at that place on the way.**

**Gaara and Hanako stood in front of a simple white and red house. The kazekage took a deep breath.**

"**Stay here or hang in the backyard for a while." He ordered and went in the house without knocking—of course after knowing it was unlocked, meaning she's back.**

**-----------------------------------**

"**Natsuri?" He called softly once inside, making sure the door was no longer unlocked and allowed anyone to enter.**

"**Gaara is that you?" A sweet voice rang from the kitchen.**

"**Hn. Don't you ever leave your door unlock again." There was a giggle and Natsuri appeared from the cooking room.**

**Natsuri's smile died as soon as she saw Gaara, knowing the reason he's here.**

"**How did it go?" Natsuri asked softly after she and Gaara settled on the couch.**

"**She's outside, you wanna see her?"  
**

"**No…If I do I'm not sure if she'll get out of this alive." Gaara chuckled sadly and wrapped his arms around the whimpering girl.**

"**I'm gonna miss you…" The red head whispered while rubbing Natsuri's back gently.**

"**Me too…Gaara." Natsuri said as she flashes Gaara a quick smile.**

**His eyes softened and brushed his lips gently against hers. After a couple of minutes, Natsuri spoke up.**

"**I think you should go, you wouldn't want your princess waiting now would you?" She said, trying to sound cheerful.**

"**No, you're my princess." Gaara smiled and planted one on her again before heading towards the door. "And don't forget to lock this." The door then closed behind the Kazekage.**

**Natsuri grinned a bit to herself at how much her love changed and how sweet he is no matter the situation.**

**-------------------------------------**

"**Let's go, Hanako-san." Gaara called as his voice returned from gentle to monotonous.**

"**Coming!" Hanako yelled and she dusted herself off and ran over joyfully.**

'_**Why do you have to be so much like her?' **_**Gaara thought. The Flower princess is like a clone of Natsuri. Her shiny black hair flowed with the wind and her yellow-green eyes glistened every time she smiled.**

**-------------------------------------**

**A week, it's been a week since Gaara and the princess met, and Natsuri never saw him since. She was happy that Gaara and the princess actually got along but inside, she was aching.**

**That night around midnight, she took out her guitar and went to the roof, making sure no one sees her. And she began singing softly as she played the instrument.**

**(A/N: Look up this song on youtube it'll make most of you cry, seriously it's beautiful. It's by Miley/Hannah. **_**Italic is the song.)**_

_**Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la **_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your ah-arms  
I love the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  


**Little did she know, a figure appeared behind her and quietly listened to the touching lyrics.**

_**  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while **_

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la 

_**I miss you**_

**After Natsuri finished the song, tears started streaming down her pale face. Then suddenly, a pair of arms engulfed her fragile body from behind and caught her off guard.**

"**I miss you too." A deep and gentle voice said. She gasped.**

"**G-Gaara?" Natsuri stuttered disbelievingly, afraid to look back.**

"**Yeah. It's okay, I'm here." The Kazekage whispered quietly, turning Natsuri to face him as kissed her forehead. "I really missed you."  
**

"**H-How did you get here? The princess-mmm!" Her lips were covered by a pair of cold but soft ones.**

"**Forget the princess, I snuck out when she was asleep." Gaara reassured after pulling away.**

"**But-" Again, panda-boy kissed her. **

"**No 'buts,' and you talk too much." Gaara said firmly and picked Natsuri up and headed inside.**

**Once they were in Natsuri's room, Gaara laid Natsuri on the bed and sat next to her. The girl stared at her beloved Kazekage with teary eyes.**

"**That song…it was beautiful." Gaara finally said.**

"**I really do miss you, you never have time for me anymore." Natsuri pouted sadly.**

"**I'm sorry." Gaara apologized and hugged her tightly.**

"**So is the princess treating you okay?" Natsuri asked after a few minutes of silence.**

"**She's okay but…she's…just like you…" Gaara said slowly.**

"**What do you mean?" The green eyed girl asked, for some reason, interested.**

"**She acts…so much like you, she even looks like you. If her hair was light brown, I'd probably mistaken you two." That upsets Natsuri—a lot. I mean, Gaara? Mistaken the love of his life for a princess? Heck no, she is so not gonna let that happen. If they are almost the same then what if Gaara picked the princess over her? She'll explode!**

**Natsuri turned away from the young kazekage and scoffed.**

"**Wait, Hanako I didn't-"**

"**Hanako? Who's she? The princess? Did you hear yourself Gaara? How could you?" Natsuri snapped, tears oozing out of her big green eyes.**

"**I'm sorry it's just that-"**

"**What? Because we are similar and she's a princess so you choose her over me?"**

"**Natsuri…please…don't make this harder on me."**

"**ON YOU? Do you even REALIZE what I'm feeling right now?!" Natsuri semi-shouted.**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? NONE OF THIS WAS MY FAULT! AT LEAST WHEN I TOLD HANAKO, SHE DIDN'T BLEW UP!" As soon as Gaara said that, he immediately regretted it, but Natsuri didn't know that. Her heart shattered at the fact Gaara shouted at her and called her 'Hanako.' Heck now he was comparing HER to the princess!!! It was so hard to take it all in. After she registered what he said to her she made a mistake she'll regret for life.**

"**I HATE YOU!!!"  
**

**-----------------------------------**

**What'cha think? Please review please please please!!! Gimme ideas too and I might put it in the story!!! Thanx alexthegreat, Kaede, GaaraRoxmySox, and bunbun for reviewing!!! Love you guys!!!**


	15. Leaving Forever

**Hey guys, how's it going? Wish ya'll a happy Halloween! Have fun trick or treating and watch out for black kitties! Well since it's almost Halloween, what do you say to a Halloween chappie of Two Halves Make a Whole? Okay I'll shut up and get this chapter started!!! Whooooo!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------**

"**I HATE YOU!!!"**

**Gaara's eyes widened as he stared helplessly in disbelief. **_**'I hate you.' **_**Those words were so familiar yet so distant. The simple three words are so hurtful and heartbreaking. He hadn't heard those words for at least 3 years and all of the sudden it came back to him. Ever since Naruto knocked some sense into him back in Konoha, Gaara never heard those hateful words again…'til now. It hit him like a ton of brick and the 15 year-old Kazekage dropped on his knees, clutching his head as painful memories swarm back into his remembrance.**

"**H-Hate…" He muttered between breaths. "Hate…no…" Gaara panted heavily, trying to get some air into his suffocating lungs. Natsuri gasped. She didn't mean what she said, honest. It was just those words that came out of you when you're angry and stupid and jealous and not thinking. Natsuri knew it damaged Gaara badly, but what she didn't know was that this was the biggest mistake of her life.**

"**Gaara!" The brown-haired kunoichi ran over to her love with tears in her green orbs. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" She cried and wrapped her arms around Gaara.**

"**Go…AWAY!!!!!!!" Gaara screamed and pushed Natsuri so hard that she flew into the wall. Natsuri groaned in pain.**

"**I really didn't mean it Gaara…" Natsuri whispered through tears and hiccups as her hands made their way to cover her face. She wept for a long time but Gaara didn't respond in anyway. He just knelt there with his fingers buried in his flaming red hair, still breathing heavily.**

**After a while, Gaara finally looked up…**

**But with those icy cold eyes we haven't seen in years. The very same ones he had as a child. The 'Ai' on his forehead seemed to glow as if warning everyone that the monster who loves only himself is back.**

**Natsuri had no choice. She ran forward and hugged him as tight as possible, making contact with every possible parts of their body. The Kazekage tried to pry her off him but Natsuri desperately hung on. Gaara was getting impatient and he reached for his kunai pouch. He held the weapon steadily in his pale hands and aimed for the poor girl. Natsuri saw this but didn't oppose, as if willingly allowing him to continue with his action. **

**SPALSH!**

**Then blood splattered on the floor as Natsuri pulled back and screamed in pain. Then she fell forward and coincidentally, her lips crashed onto his, forcing him to pull out and drop the piece of metal. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the badly bleeding girl in his arms.**

"**I'm sorry…" Natsuri whispered weakly but Gaara was no longer Gaara, he was the demon of Sand village. The one that pull out the kunai was merely his subconscious.**

"**Too late." 'Gaara' said and disappeared into a swirl of sand, leaving the injured kunoichi all alone.**

**Natsuri tiredly and slowly dragged herself onto her bed after Gaara left, careful no to leave blood on her blanket. **

"**Ugh…" Natsuri panted and gasped heavily as the wound on her back started to sting. "Bird…" the dove girl made a bird hand sign and her hand start glowing white. Placing it on her back, she carefully sealed her wound. After a few minutes, she finally fell into a deep slumber.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When she woke up next morning, she checked her room and no one seemed to come in while she was asleep. Most of you would think it's a good thing, but to Natsuri it isn't. Yes, nobody came in…and neither did Gaara. He never came back to check on her. Sadly, she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower to free herself from the bloody shirt and relaxed her muscles. Changing into her new cloth, she cleaned up the blood in her room and headed for Gaara's mansion with a little gift in a pretty bag.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Natsuri-chan! What happened to you? You look awful!" Temari said worriedly as she welcomed Natsuri into the house.**

"**Is Gaara here?" She asked timidly, ignoring Temari's previous question.**

"**Well, yea…he's in his room but it's only 6:00 am. You can go check if you want."**

"**Thanks." Natsuri said and start walking away.**

"**Hold on!" Temari rested a hand on her shoulder. "What happened? Gaara didn't know but I…kinda noticed he sneaking out yesterday and when he came back he was slamming doors."  
**

"**Oh. I'll tell you later." Natsuri answered quietly and made her way upstairs.**

"**Oh and don't go into the guestroom, she's there. Don't be loud either, you might wake her up." The blond warned, and she knew that Natsuri know who she was referring to.**

"**Got it." Natsuri quietly knocked on Gaara's door, holding her gift tightly. No answer, as expected. Slowly, the girl opened the door and stepped inside. No one. "G-Gaara?"**

**Once she's fully inside, the door shut behind her and Gaara jumped down from the ceiling.**

"**What do you want?" He asked coldly.**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**Well you're too late!" Gaara yelled, but not loud enough for outside to hear.**

**Natsuri's eyes welled up with tears and she tightly shut them. "What do you want from me!?" She asked desperately.**

"**Nothing, now get out." The kazekage replied in a dangerously evil tone as sand swirled around him. His eyes narrowed and glared at the person he USED to love.**

"**But Gaara I-" Poor Natsuri didn't even get to finish her sentence. SMASH! The door broke behind her as Gaara pushed her out of his room and all the way into the hall.**

"**What's going on!?" Temari and the now-awake Kankuro quickly ran to their friend.**

**Natsuri moaned in pain as she slowly picked herself up. She had no idea that three simple words could hurt him so much. Tears are now streaming freely down her face.**

"**What do I have to do?" She asked shakily with the pain she's bearing. "Tell me…"**

"**Well maybe you can leave and don't ever come back!" Gaara yelled. "NO ONE NEEDS YOU HERE! YOUR LIFE IS PERFECT!"**

**Oh that was it. Those words struck her harder than lightning. He thought her life was perfect? Dropping her bag of present, Natsuri ran home as fast as her wounded body would take her.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"**What…did...yOU…DO!?!?!?!" Temari screamed in her little brother's face.**

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kankuro shouted even louder. Gaara glared at them angrily.**

"**I'll kill you if you yell at me one more time."**

"**OH YEA? I CAN'T WAIT TO KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTT!" Kankuro screeched and ran straight to Gaara. Gaara, for some reason, couldn't move his sand anymore, while allowed his brother to kick him right in the stomach. By this time, Hanako woke up (FINALLY) and hurried to see what was going on. She came just in time when Kankuro kicked her fiancé.**

"**Kankuro-kun, stop it! What are you doing!?" Hanako quickly ran to the boys and broke them up. Pushing Kankuro to one side, she knelt down next to Gaara.**

"**Gaara-kun, are you okay?" Unsurprisingly, Gaara pushed her out of the way too. He tried to move his sand again but it still won't work.**

"**What, did, she, do!?" He cried through clenched teeth.**

"**It's not what she did, it's what you did." Temari answered darkly. "You hurt the one you loved, and that's what you get."**

"**Huh?" Hanako said, confused.**

"**I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Kankuro yelled and ran for Gaara again, too bad Temari stopped him.**

"**Kankuro! Don't bother, let's go see her." Temari scolded and strangled her brother.**

"**Fine."  
**

"**Who's her?" Hanako asked.**

"**Just take care of Gaara, hime-sama."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile at Natsuri's, she was crying her heart out while hugging her panda doll tightly.**

"**Why me…?" Tears ran freely as she reached for the picture of her family. "Mother…Father…"**

**Little did she know, Temari and Kankuro reached her house and were listening outside the window.**

"**Mother…Father…come back…every since you left I don't have any friends!" Natsuri cried as she clutched the picture frame hard. "Gaara was wrong Mom, Dad, he was wrong. My life was never perfect! People called me weird because you left! It's not fair! No one is my friend in Suna!"**

**The two siblings' eyes widened. She was just like…Gaara…but worst, she had no one. No siblings or father. But she wasn't called a monster, that was for sure—and she never killed anyone. **

"**Until I met Gaara I was always by myself Mommy! Why did you have to go!? And Daddy too! Now even Gaara hates me!" Natsuri continued talking to herself—or to the parents in Heaven. "Why am I not needed? Why was I not needed? Come back…what do I do? I have no one! No one loves me! I've only been to 20 missions in my whole life. Why am I so weak!? Mother, Father, answer me!" She continued to cry and cry. Even her story touched the hearts of the sand siblings. Their chests winced every time she cried.**

**Temari and Kankuro stayed a bit longer to make sure she was alright and they went home.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That night, a girl snuck out of her window and, while the guards were watching, left her home, left Sand Village.**

**Hey! How was it? Plz review!!!**


	16. Surprise Surprise

**Hey pplz! Sorry for the delay I had to go to camp and I'm writing, leg cramping!!! Owww…SOOO here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and yes yes yes I AM very e-vil!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!**

**And so…poor Natsu-chan left the village.**

**She ran and ran for about 3 days without stopping—except for sometimes getting a drink or when her legs failed her and she fell.**

**So she ran nonstop into the desert, not knowing where she was going until she saw a village. A part of her doesn't want to go but the smarter part knew that she had to—being low on water with a tired body and a broken heart. Fortunately, the smarter side won, or she could've died. Carefully, Natsuri made her way towards the village gate, not even care to glace at what village she was in! The guards, of course, stopped her and asked for her ID. Reaching in her backpack, she took out a card with her photo and sand village symbol.**

**------------------------------**

**Back in Suna, the Kazekage was still uncomfortable about the situation happened a few days ago and he never left his house. Gaara asked Temari and Kankuro to take his place and being in his room all day, he had no clue that Natsuri was no longer in the village.**

**-------------------------------**

**Entering the unknown village gates, Natsuri immediately search for a place to rest. She was looking around the village as she searched and it seemed like the people there were friendly…or not. She thought too soon—she saw a gang of guys walking towards her. With catlike reflexes, Natsuri ran, but without knowing where she was going—bad idea. She ran into an ally and a dead end. Backing up as far as she could, Natsuri shut her eyes tight as the 'leader' of the group advanced on her. He started to lean in and…**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuri screamed as loud as she could. A few seconds later, she felt the jerk being lift off her and thrown else where. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a chestnut colored hair boy with a pair of baby blue eyes. He looks around her age, maybe a tad bit older. The blue eyed young man was smiling at her gently, and that was the last thing she remembered before her world went black.**

**-------------------------------------**

**It's been at least 5 days and Gaara, being as stubborn as he is, still never left his house. He did come outta his room, but he didn't leave his house. For some reason, he was laying on the couch, wondering what happened to Natsuri. It was then, when Temari walked up to him with a neatly packaged gift. He immediately recognized the pattern of the bag—the gift Natsuri had when she came a few days ago. She must've dropped it.**

"**Gaara, I believe this is for you." Temari said, not so happily. Neither of the Kazekage's siblings is too happy with him. They both love Natsuri like their own sister and after seeing the way their little brother treat her, how can they be happy about it?**

**Gaara took the bag unwillingly and starts to open it. When he took out the gift, he was so shocked he almost dropped it. In the bag was a feather decorated glass vase with three roses in it. Roses symbolized love. But that's not it. The three roses were red, white, and pink. The pink one was a fake one while the rest were real. There was also a card attached to it but he didn't need to read to card to realize what the flowers meant. Shakily, Gaara stared at the flowers and suddenly regret all the mean things he said. Gaara wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what the flowers meant. Do you?**

**Red-Gaara**

**White-Natsuri**

**Pink-Red plus white…Gaara plus Natsuri**

**Red-Real flower, meaning it'll die overtime.**

**White-Real flower, meaning it'll die overtime.**

**Pink-Fake flower, it'll never die.**

**Do you know what it means now? They can't live without each other but together, their love will never fade.**

**  
Now that Gaara knew that, he felt extremely horrible. Reading the card made him feel even worse--especially the last few lines:**

_**I will love you until the last rose dies.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Natsuri**_

**--------------------------------------**

**Natsuri's POV**

"**Ugh…" I fluttered my eyes open and felt the ray shining down on me. Where am I? Woah, wait, a bed? A room? No seriously, where am?**

"**Hey! You're awake!" A boy with gorgeous blue eyes came in the room with a tray of munchies. Woah woah, gorgeous? Where did that come from? I looked at him curiously.**

"**Who are you? Where am I?" I asked nervously.**

"**Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mizuko Haru, Haru means spring. Just call me Haru. And you're in the guest room in my house!"  
**

"**You uh…took care of me?"**

"**More or less…yea!" He said quite cheerfully. He reminded me of baka Naruto and I stifled a giggle at his expression. Seeing him makes me happy for some reason. "My name is Natsuri, Kikimi Natsuri, Natsu means summer. Nice to meet you Haru-kun," I said, extending a hand. He shook it gently and smiled.**

"**So…I'm guessing you're hungry?" Haru asked, holding the tray to me.**

"**Starving!" I smiled. He is one strange guy. I can talk to him so easily.**

"**So…where are you from?" He inquired curiously.**

"**Suna," I said in between bites. "Thanks a lot for saving me back then. I owe you one." He laughed.**

"**Don't worry about it!" Smiling at him, I took another bite.**

"**So how long have I been out?" Haru rested his chin on his hand with an annoying smirk.**

"**Mmm…About a month I suppose." His smirk couldn't get any wider. With a quick gesture a feather kunai appeared in my hand and I fling it across the room, barely missing his hair. I grinned evilly.**

"**Okay okay! Three days! Gee!" He laughed with both hands up. I like him. It's not every day you see a non-perverted guy with a sense of humor who treat girls nicely and respectfully. Wait! I don't like him! What about Gaara? Dang…Gaara. Think about Gaara made my chest hurt. He gave me a bad memory.**

**Upon seeing pain on my face, Haru instantly stopped laughing. He quickly put a hand on my cheek and asked me if I was alright. He's so nice…just like **_**he **_**used to be.**

"**I'm fine, just some old memories."**

"**It's okay. It's the past, don't worry about it. They're just memories. Don't cry." Haru said softly. I wasn't crying…close though. He was so gentle that when he caressed my cheek it felt as if he was…Gaara. He treated me like his…girlfriend…but not exactly that. Then why is he being so nice? I looked in his eyes, hoping to find an answer to my question.**

**In his eyes, I saw happiness, sadness, hurt and…confusion? Did something happen to someone he cared about? Absentmindedly, I asked, "Did something happen to your girl friend?" Girlfriend? Where did that come from?**

"**I don't know how you know but…yes, something happened to her…I felt so weird talking to you, you're just like her. You even look so much like her, Natsuri-chan." Chan? That was fast. I'm just like his girlfriend? Again? Wait, what did he mean ****again**

_**Flashback**_

"_**So is the princess treating you okay?" Natsuri asked after a few minutes of silence.**_

"_**She's okay but…she's…just like you…" Gaara said slowly.**_

"_**What do you mean?" The green eyed girl asked, for some reason, interested.**_

"_**She acts…so much like you, she even looks like you. If her hair was light brown, I'd probably mistaken you two." That upsets Natsuri—a lot.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**This is getting kinda creepy. Why are there suddenly people who look and act like me? Unless…no way…I hope it's not what I'm thinking.**

"**Does your…girlfriend's name happen to be…Hanako?" Yup, I can't believe I said it.**

"**H-How did you know!? Who are you? I thought she was to be married to Kazekage-sama!" He gaped at me like a fish. "Are you-?"**

**I nodded. "Gaara's…G-Gaara's…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.**

"**Girlfriend?" Haru finished it. I couldn't take it anymore as I broke down and sobbed.**

**Regular POV**

**Natsuri was crying so hard that it seemed to flood the whole room. Haru tried to take Gaara's place and cheer her up but it's really hard since Haru himself was trying his best not to cry as well. They totally understood each other's feelings and pain.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Back in Suna, I think Gaara's gonna have a major breakdown. Haha. As if on cue, Hanako came into the living room before Gaara can do anything horrible. Seeing Hanako immediately calmed Gaara down. Why? Because she looks and acts like Natsuri? Maybe.**

"**Gaara-kun, are you okay?" Hanako asked, concerned. Gaara snapped out of it and gave her a tiny smile and stood up.**

"**I'm gonna go check on Natsuri." The Kazekage stood up with a content heart and ran out.**

……

**Bursting down the door, Gaara ran back to his house. Everyone stared at him as if he's crazy.**

"**SHE'S GONE!!!"**

**What do you think? Like it? Plz review!!!**


	17. I Miss You

"**SHE'S GONE!"**

"**WHAT!?" Temari and Kankuro screamed while Hanako stared weirdly.**

"**Who?" Everyone ignored her.**

"**Gaara!" Temari grabbed his shoulder and her eyes pierced through his. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE! She was PERFECTLY fine when we left her!!!"**

"**WELL SHE ISN'T THERE!!!"**

"**Hey hey! Calm down you two! She could be anywhere in the village! She could go out to eat, hanging in the park, shopping, anywhere! Why are we so worried?" Kankuro said clamly, pulling Gaara away from Temari. "Right?"**

**Tem nodded but Gaara was still breathing heavily.**

"**Let's separate..." The kazekage said, trying to sound calm, but his eyes showed unmasked worry, as if he sensed something wrong.**

**Without further ado, the three siblings disappeared in different directions. Hanako, on the other hand, was rather confused.**

"**What in the name of kazekage-sama is going on!?"**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"**Natsuri-chan, are you alright?" Haru said, calming himself. Natsuri raised her head to meet his eye level and nodded shakily.**

"**I'll be okay…" The brown haired girl said softly as she reposition herself and rest comfortably on the young man. She felt incredibly comfortable around him and he was easy to talk to. She gently closed her teary eyes and smiled in Haru's protective arms. Haru rested his head on Natsuri's and tightened his grip around her.**

"**You're just like her…" Haru whispered, closing his eyes and smiled softly. It's weird because when Haru said it, Natsuri didn't feel offended at all. She simply relaxed and put all her weight on him.**

**------------------------------**

**Gaara searched all day around the village and still no sign or whatsoever. Temari and Kankuro already went home hours ago. The young Kazekage wouldn't give up as he looked over and over again but always end up with no results. From morning to late afternoon, Gaara didn't stop once to rest, so when he finally fell on his knees in front of his house, a tear escaped his teal eyes.**

**  
Looking up, Gaara saw Temari standing on the doorway, looking down at him sympathetically. She quickly helped him up and set him down gently on the couch. Just in time, Kankuro came with a bottle of water, which Gaara gulped down in a flash, while Hanako sat next to him.**

"**Nothing?" Kankuro asked.  
**

"**IF I FOUND SOMETHING I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!" Gaara snapped angrily but immediately regretted it. "Sorry."**

"**It's alright." His brother said. "We'll help you look again after dinner."**

**And so the gang ate dinner in silence until Hana-chan finally spoke up.**

"**So who's this…girl you're looking for so desperately?" She asked softly in a concerned way.**

"**Her name is Natsuri. That's all I can tell you, hime-sama." Temari said sadly. Hanako made a weird face at the sound of Natsuri's name.**

"**Please Temari-san? And call me Hanako."**

"**I'm sorry." Temari whispered. Gaara said nothing through all this and he barely ate anything. The worst possibilities were going through his head rapidly. What worries him the most is that maybe she is no longer in this world. When his patience got the best of him, he stood up abruptly and stormed out the door.**

"**Gaara!" Kankuro called.**

"**Don't stop me!" The red head yelled back.**

"**I wasn't gonna! She's like my sister and I'll look for her too!"**

"**In that case, I'm in." Temari cried after her brothers. "Sorry Hime-I-I mean Hanako, we really have to go. Stay here."**

**In a flash, the siblings took off again. Around 9pm, Temari and Kankuro gave up and went to sleep. Gaara was a different story though. The poor Kazekage searched until daybreak when he finally came to a stop on top of where he and the love of his life first met—Natsuri's roof.**

**He doesn't know why but he had a bad feeling about all this. Sure, she could stay at a friend's house, live in a hotel, or even training in the forests, but Gaara physically asked all the citizens, questioned every hotel, and searched every patch of trees in and around the village. He knew he wouldn't find her there but he tried anyway-as anticipated, no trace of her. Tiredly, the Kazekage fell unconscious.**

**When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a familiar room—his room. His family and fiancé surrounded him with worried eyes.**

"**What happened?" Gaara sat up groggily as he rubbed his head.**

"**Oh nothing much except Hanako found a Kazekage sleeping on a roof in the morning!" Kankuro practically shouted in the end.**

"**I was-wait…Hanako found me?" Gaara said, confused. "How?"**

**Temari shrugged. "She woke us up and said you're still not back at like 4 o'clock and somehow she managed to find you without going the wrong way…kinda creepy like that kind of power Natsuri-chan has."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She knows exactly where her 'precious' things are…kind of…" Temari answered unsurely. Everyone turned their attention to the Flower princess.**

**Hana scratched her head nervously. "W-well, you see, I have this really weird feeling that tells me where to go when I was looking for you."**

"**I was on a roof." Hanako raised a brow.**

"**He meant your how you got up the roof." Kankuro explained.**

"**Oh! Well since there aren't many ninjas in Flower country, Father taught me the basic skills to defend myself on emergencies." She said sheepishly. Gaara's eyes narrowed. There is something weird about this girl. She is so like Natsuri it's almost scary.**

**--------------------------------------**

**When Natsuri woke up in the morning, she nearly jumped at the sight. She was sleeping in another guys arm after running away from home and left Gaara. How bogus is that!? Ok not really…but still, she was shocked. She couldn't believe that she let herself to something like this. A guy—a stranger—could easily done something to her and her life might be threatened, yet she was resting comfortably in his arms. Quietly sneaking off the bed, Natsuri grabbed a few clothes she brought with her and took a quick shower.**

**Outside the bathroom, Haru woke up upon hearing water running.**

"**Ahhh! Much better." Natsuri sighed as warm water poured over her still weak body. After a few minutes, she finished her shower and went to look for Haru. He wasn't there.**

'**Time to explore this house.' Natsuri thought. She hadn't even left Haru's room when she got here, actually, she doesn't even know HOW she got here. Suddenly she remembered her recent events and took off for Haru. **

"**Haru-kun! Haru-kun! Where are you?" Natsuri ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs.**

"**Natsuri-chan?" A voiced called as Haru poked his head outta the kitchen. "I'm right here!"**

"**Oh good!" Natsuri ran over and the boy greeted her with a smile.**

**After having breakfast, the two decided to wander around the village a bit. While walking, Natsuri couldn't help but think what Gaara is doing right now. It's been at least a week and it doesn't seem like Gaara is searching for her, or she should heard the news of some sort—for the Flower lord just left Suna after dropping off his daughter.**

**-----------------------------------**

**In Suna, after Gaara recovered in a few hours, he quickly made his way to his office with Temari and the others.**

**In the kazekage's office, he sent out searching teams group after group to different villages to look for 'a missing nin.' He even assigned Kankuro as his substitute so he, the kazekage himself, can join the 'hunt' as well. Temari was ordered to take care of the princess in his absence. Gaara ordered his ninjas to take her back alive and unharmed which surprised the nins a bit.**

**-------------------------**

**Words of the missing nin spread all over the sand village and soon reached Hidden Leaf. Tsunade and the gang were all worried about their young friend.**

"**TSUNADE BAACHAN!!! I WANNA GO LOOK FOR NATSURI-CHAN TOO!!! WHY WON'T YOU LEMME GO YOU BAABAA!!!" Naruto screamed for the gazillionth time.**

**Yea yea, Tsunade finally gave in and let him and his friends join the search.**

**---------------------------**

**The search went on for days. After looking for two weeks, the shinobis came back empty handed. Gaara allowed the search teams to rest for a while and send more to look. The young Kazekage won't give up until he finds what he wants. What he says is law, and even a person without a brain knows not to mess with that. If Natsuri doesn't come back soon, the entire population of sand shinobi will be across the globe, searching day and night. Yup, the poor guy can and will go that far.**

**Gaara misses Natsuri terribly and with the marriage getter closer day by day, he needs her more than ever. Once he says 'I do,' there's a possibility that he'll never see her again.**

**Lying on his bed, Gaara was remembering all the wonderful things they did together until a voice interrupted.**

"**Gaara! Come eat dinner! You haven't eaten in days! You're gonna die at this rate!" Temari yelled from the door. It's true. Gaara barely ate anything since he discovered Natsuri's absence and he didn't sleep either. Finding her was the only thing on his mind.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**As time passed by, Natsuri and Haru became close friends. Haru allowed Natsuri to stay at his place as long as she wishes and cared for her like he did with Hanako. Natsuri enjoys being with him but somewhere deep down in her heart, she misses Gaara terribly. When Natsuri started to think about Gaara again, a voice interrupted her.**

"**Natsuri-chan?" Haru called a bit nervously. "I don't know if it's just me but…I've kinda noticed that…your hair is turning lighter everyday…like turning white."**

**Natsuri closed her eyes and smiled sadly.**

"**Yes Haru-kun, it is turning white."**

"**What's happening to you?"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So….like it? Sorry it's a bit late, but don't forget to review!!!**


	18. Natsuri Returns

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been so busy lately. In this chappie, you'll see time skip and all kinds of exciting adventure. Warning-It can be intense one sec and the next sec it's totally hokey! Have Fun!**

"**Yes Haru-kun, it is turning white."**

"**What's happening to you?"**

"**You see, every time I feel sad, my power turn my hair white little by little. You'll never see the difference in the first few days. My power is in my soul so whatever my soul is feeling, my power shares it too. For example, if I'm really angry, my power feels the anger and turns stronger. If I feel happy, my power turns light and no matter how hard I try, I can't hurt anyone when I'm happy." Natsuri replied softly.**

"**So…what happens when it's all white?" Haru asked worriedly.**

"**It only happened once when my parents died but I put myself back together so my hair turned back. But if it turns completely white then it'll probably stay that way forever…unless there was a miracle of some sort." She said, laughing sorrowfully. Haru's eyes widened.**

"**But it's only your hair right? It won't affect anything else right?"**

"**You're sharp. Unfortunately, my eyes will turn completely white and that's as far as I've gotten."**

"**Shouldn't we get you back to Suna and see if Gaara-sama can help?" Haru said, panicking.**

"**No, I doubt he'll help anyways. He probably hates me now. Besides, I'm a missing nin, if I go back, I could be killed." Natsuri muttered.**

"**But Gaara-sama is your-" Before Haru could finish, his friend cut him off.**

"**Not anymore. Before I left he told me to go away and never come back, so I did." Natsuri's voice started to break as tears dripped down her pale face. Haru was speechless for once.**

**1 month later**

**Gaara literally searched all over the place but still no sign of his beloved. If you look at him without his sand armor, you'd think he's a hobo wandering on the street and is about to pass out—in another nation though, I mean, who wouldn't recognize their own Kazekage? Back to the topic, Gaara hadn't really eaten much in the entire month and neither did he rest much. Yes he doesn't sleep, but it doesn't mean he can go without resting. He's skinny and tired and almost…weak. Gaara has to worry about all his Kazekage stuff, search for Natsuri, and worry about the wedding coming up in less than 3 weeks. Even with his siblings' help, he still can't get Natsuri off his mind.**

**Everyday he searched, everyday he came home disappointed. There was really nothing he can do but to wait, to wait for a certain girl to come home, to come back to him.**

**You'd think Gaara's life was way worse than Natsuri's, but think again.**

**Natsuri wasn't doing so well herself either. She missed her homeland, her friends, but most importantly, she missed Gaara. Every time she convinced herself to go back, the other half of her only held her back by thinking of what Gaara said to her that night. One half think Gaara might forgive her and want her to go back, but the other half think that Gaara is happier without her and want her gone forever. Although with Haru keeping her company, she still can't forget about Gaara.**

**One month is a long time. Things can change a lot in this time. Gaara's appearance obviously changed and he turned weak. But he wasn't the only one that changed. Natsuri also changed. Her hair is now completely white and there's a possibility that it'll stay that way forever. Not only is her hair white, her beautiful green eyes are starting to change also. You probably won't recognize her by first sight. But that's only the small thing. Natsuri also turned cold. Not cold cold, just not as friendly as she used to be and she doesn't show her emotion as freely unless he is Haru for he took care of her and she trusted him.**

**-------------**

**One day, when white haired girl was just sitting on her bed, she heard something. Something that sounds so unbelievably familiar, close, yet distant and far away. After thinking for a while, she decided she knew that voice. It was undoubtedly **_**him.**_** The voice sounded painful, hopeless, and totally helpless like a crushed dream—yet she doesn't understand a word of what **_**he**_** said. Gathering up her courage, she made her mind. It'll either lead her to happiness or a disaster, and possibly death.**

"**Haru! Haru-kun!" Natsuri semi-shouted, her white hair swinging back and forth.**

"**Yes Natsuri-chan?" Haru said, stepping into his guestroom. "What's wrong?"**

"**I…" Haru nodded, signaling for her to continue. "I want to go back." Ironic isn't it? Natsuri was expecting him to frown but no, he smiled with such delightfulness.**

**All he said was, "Start packing girl, we're leaving tomorrow!!!"**

"**Woah! What do you mean 'we'?"**

"**It means you and me! I know you're a ninja and all but, you gotta work on your vocabulary! I'll go tell the Hanakage that me and my friend are going to Suna!" Haru said excitedly.**

"**Uh…I know this is great but…I ain't the one that needed to work on my English, Mr. Me and My Friend! It's my friend and I!!! Who taught you grammar? Your grandma?" Natsuri laughed tauntingly.**

"**Yea yea, make fun! The closest you're gonna get to Suna is a pile of sand!"**

"**Yea." Natsuri said softly.**

"**Ahem…I guess I'll go tell the Hanakage." Haru said sternly and poofed away in a swirl of flowers—which left a good scent in the room by the way. **

'**I'm actually going back…I wonder how he's gonna react when I go home…' Natsuri thought.**

**After a few days of running through the deserty…desert, Natsuri and Haru are finally insight of the great Suna wall. There, inside, is a red haired young man, waiting for a certain Kikimi to come home.**

"**We're almost there Haru-kun!' Natsuri exclaimed happily, her white hair flapping behind her back.**

"**S-Sure we are." Haru panted heavily, for this is his first time traveling through the desert. Natsuri on the other hand, smiled softly.**

**When they arrived, the guard stopped them for IDs and passports. Of course, the guards didn't recognize her for her hair is not white and her eyes are only a very light shade of green.**

**Knock knock knock! **

"**Gaara, Gaara wake up!" Kankuro said for the millionth time. Gaara was so tired that he fell asleep. He does that every now and then but only for a short while so Shukaku doesn't come out. Besides, someone just knocked and they probably wanted to see the Kazekage.**

"**Ugh. Come in." Gaara's voice sounded weak. When the door opened, in stepped 2 teens that Gaara never seen before—or so he thought. On the opposite side of the door, Natsuri took a deep breath, she was about to face him. Not just any 'him,' it's **_**him**_

**Coming in to the room, Natsuri's eyes widened a bit as she restrain her tears. She can't see Gaara's true features since he's using the sand armor.**

"**We are here to see the Kazekage, and here you are." Natsuri said a bit coldly.**

"**Here I am." Gaara said with mock enthusiasm.**

"**We're from the flower country and we're here to stay for a mission, here's a letter from the Hanakage." Haru lied as he handed Gaara a forged letter. **

**Gaara scanned through it quickly and glared at Haru. For a second, he thought something was wrong with the picture in front of him but he shook up the eerie feeling of someone watching him secretly. Then he looked at the girl. He stared and stared, more and more intently by the second. Natsuri was trying not to look into his eyes because he might recognize her—not that she doesn't want him to, really, but yea…**

"**Kazekage-sama?" Haru said, trying to break the tension. Gaara's head snapped back to him as he called for Temari. Temari entered in a flash.**

"**Yea Gaara?"**

"**Take them to a hotel." was all Gaara said. He then went back to stare at Natsuri. Although she said nothing, Natsuri couldn't help but notice his dull, sad eyes. Deep down in her heart she wanted to run up and hug him but…you know.**

**----**

**The whole way they were walking to the hotel with Temari, she kept staring at Natsuri. Natsuri was afraid that Temari might find out so she looked away. Finally they reached their destination and Natsuri ran to avoid Temari. She didn't know why she was avoiding, after all she was from this village, but she just kind of…did.**

**Gaara's POV**

"**Gaara! Gaara!" Temari was calling me again. How the heck am I suppose to concentrate on anything when Natsuri was still missing and the dang wedding getting closer everyday?**

"**Gaara I gotta talk to you fast!!!" Temari said as she came in to my room. We were already off work.**

"**What?" I said tiredly.**

"**You know that new girl, the one with the guy, that girl? She looks so familiar that it's scary!" My eyes snapped open at her.**

"**I thought so too." I said.**

"**You should go see her tomorrow." Kankuro butted in, obviously eavesdropping.**

**I glared at him as if he was crazy. I don't have time to get another girlfriend if that's what he wanted! I have to find Natsuri!!!**

"**Who know, she might be Natsuri…" Kankuro blurted out. I snapped my head at my brother. Now he mentioned it, she does look like Natsuri. Ugh!!! I've gone insane! What am I thinking? Why would she be here with some Hanagakure guy? I sighed and lay on my bed, I haven't slept in days, yet today was different. I felt surprisingly relaxed for some reason. I closed my eyes softly and allowed sleep to take over. Yup, I fell asleep that night the first time in a month.**

**Regular POV**

**The next morning, Natsuri was walking around, trying to take in the whole thing. The first place she went to was home. She lied on her bed and inhaled deeply. How great is it to come back home? Natsuri fell asleep as her body relaxed on her soft bed. When she woke up, it was already noon.**

"**Ahhhh! Home feels so good." She said as she put on her cloths and wandered to the park. There, she saw him, Sabaku no Gaara. Obviously Gaara noticed her as well. There aren't many white heads walking around here. Natsuri quickly turned to leave.**

"**Wait!" Gaara called to her. Natsuri started running but Gaara's sand blocked her. Immediately, Natsuri got into fighting stance.**

"**What do you want?" She spat coldly. **

"**Who are you, what's your name?"**

"**That's none of your business." Natsuri replied. "We're here for a mission, not for fun."**

"**You're not from the Flower village are you? They don't talk to the Kazekage like that." Gaara replied as sand swirl around Natsuri. "I can easily kill you right now."**

"**You can but you won't." Natsuri said simply.**

**The Kazekage's eyes narrowed.**

"**I think I know you."**

**So…what do you think? Cool? Review? Need more drama? Tell me!!! REVIEW!!!**


	19. Gaara's Discovery

"**I think I know you."**

"**Know me? Pshhh." Natsuri waved nervously, trying to make an excuse. "How? I know we met yesterday and all but still."**

**Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You reminded me of someone…"**

"**Oh? Who might that me?" Natsuri asked mockingly.**

"**A girl…"**

"**I know that! I mean…do I look like a boy to you?"**

"**She is very sweet and kind and treats me like I'm just…human…I was a monster to everyone. I posses the one tailed demon, Shukaku, and was an outcast in the Sand village until a friend punched me out of darkness. "**

"**I only asked who she is, not for your whole life story." The girl said as if she didn't care at all. Deep out inside, her heart was trembling.**

**Gaara's eyes narrowed once more.**

"**Can I at least know your name?" The kazekage asked.**

"**Nope! We're here for business." Natsuri turned and was about to walk away until Gaara stopped her…again.**

"**I need to know your name."**

"**Who's gonna make me?"**

"**No one." Gaara said simply and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Reappearing behind Natsuri, Gaara kicked her to the ground. "No one's gonna make you."**

"**Tch." Using her arms to lift her body, Natsuri wiped some dirt off her face.**

"**Let's make a deal." Gaara said, looking at the girl on the ground. "We fight. If you win, you may leave and I won't ask for your name ever again. If I win, you tell me your name and will treat me with respect from now on."**

**Natsuri frowned. She can't fight Gaara! Not because she still has feelings for him, but because she'll reveal herself with her techniques. So if she fight, she'll automatically show herself, and if she doesn't, she loses. Sneaky Kazekage, either way he wins! **

"**Too chicken?" Gaara smirked.**

"**No. I can easily kick your sandy little butt here and now." Natsuri said, turning her frown into a smirk.**

"**You're on." Again, Gaara disappeared into a swirl of sand.**

**Then the fight was on. Sensing Gaara above her, Natsuri swiftly dodged.**

"**Fire Element: Great Fire Ball!" Natsuri gathered chakra in her mouth and blew out a ginormous fireball at Gaara. Of course, he blocked it easily with sand and sent some sand kunai at his enemy. Quickly forming seals, Natsuri blew another fireball—but this time with a twist. Gaara might block the fireball, but his sand won't hold the pressure of the explosive tags inside the fireball.**

"**Arrrg!" Gaara growled as he flew a few yards back. **_**'Shoot, didn't see that coming.'**_

**Natsuri didn't allow him to get up. She threw some shurukens and kunais as soon as Gaara landed. Man was she tough. Fumed, Gaara dodged her attack and sent a wave of sand at Natsuri, throwing her backwards.**

**Natsuri groaned in pain as another wave of sand came flying towards her. Since she can't use her feathers, Natsuri tried to think of a way not to be smashed. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch, she did a substitution jutsu and disappeared into the trees.**

"**Shoot." Gaara clenched his fist. Quietly, the kazekage listened for any presence. Unfortunately, the girl knew him and his weaknesses well, so she waited, and she waited, and she waited. When Gaara finally got frustrated, Natsuri found it the perfect time to attack.**

"**Where is she!?" Gaara growled angrily. Behind? No. Right? Nope. Left? Nah. Front? Uh-uh. Up? Not there. Gaara's eyes widened as a hand grabbed him from under the ground and dragged him down, leaving only his head above surface. Standing in front of the kazekage was the white haired girl, smiling triumphantly.**

"**I think I win, what do you say, Gaara?"**

"**I say think again." With that, Gaara started to fell apart in sand.**

"**Stupid sand clone!" Natsuri muttered some curses and she kick the sand Gaara. "In that case…"**

**Natsuri took out a water bottle from her pouch and waited for Gaara to come again. Suddenly, there was a dash of wind behind her. Natsuri instinctively turned around but found nothing. The next thing she knew, the world was spinning around her. "Sweet cat scat! Genjutsu!" (I had no idea what I just typed…My cat just pooped.)**

"**Tell me your name…" Gaara's voice echoed in her mind as the genjutsu got stronger. Holding her head tightly, Natsuri moaned. She concentrated and cut off her chakra flow, thus getting rid of the genjutsu.**

"**You're good." Gaara mocked as Natsuri snapped back to reality.**

**The girl remained calm as she secretly transferred chakra to her bottle of water. Smiling inwardly, she sent water in the kazekage's direction, wetting most of his sand.**

"**Wha-" Gaara cursed furiously. He was waaay beyond angry. "Why did you-"**

"**You angry?" It's Natsuri's turn to mock.**

"**Waaay beyond angry!"**

"**That's why." Ok that was it. Gaara ran over the Natsuri and threw a punch at him. She professionally dodged it but what she didn't expect was a knock on her neck, one of the important points in the human body. By hitting her neck, Gaara also cut off her nervous system for a while. With gritted teeth, the headstrong Natsuri forced her weak body off the dirt and stood wobbly. Slowly resting her hand on her neck, Natsuri healed herself and prepare for another attack.**

**Will she use her feathers?**

**Green eyes glistened with determination as Natsuri threw invisible strings, tying Gaara to the nearest tree. Her next move was right after it. Natsuri sent explosive tags to the tied Kazekage. Gaara's eyes widened.**

"**Shoot!" He cried as he watched the explosive tags set off. Right before he went boom, Gaara made the strongest sand shield around him with his sand armor that barely saved his butt. Natsuri's eyes narrowed as a smirk formed on her lips.**

'_**Sand shield, really? Well too bad he doesn't know I can get into it easily and blow him to pieces.' **_**Natsuri thought, even if she wasn't gonna hurt him. Little did she know, she is the only one that can pass through Gaara's shield, so if she did, he'll know immediately.**

**As space closed up between the two, things got more and more intense. Silently, Natsuri put her hand on the ultimate defense. Softly pushing on it, she made her way in.**

**Inside the shield, Natsuri popped her head in.**

"**MMMPHTMM!!!" Natsuri cried incoherently. Her lips were covered by someone else's as soon as her head was in. Gaara was kissing her. Gaara! Gently, the kazekage pulled the rest of the girl in and continued kissing her. Unconsciously, Natsuri wrapped her arms loosely around Gaara's waist as Gaara wrapped his around her body. When they pulled apart, Natsuri snapped back to reality.**

"**Wh-What are y-you doing?!" She stuttered as Gaara caressed her cheek affectionately.**

"**Natsuri…" He murmured. "I knew it's you."**

"**W-What are you t-talking about?" Natsuri trembled in the kazekage's arms.**

"**Don't play dumb, only you can get past through my sand without any attacked…You've changed much but those green eyes are still the same…I-I missed you."**

"**N-No! You sent me away!" Natsuri screamed and pushed her boyfriend away as tear flowed freely down her cheeks.**

"**I-I know…I'm sorry." Gaara whispered softly and pulled her back to him.**

"**I was so scared! You left me! You said you didn't need me! Do you know how much it hurts!?" Poor Natsuri cried as she punched Gaara softly like a little kid. "I hate you! I loathe you! I need you! I missed you! I-I love you..." She trailed off softly.**

**Gaara was surprised for a second then his eyes softened as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry…"**

**Still holding the girl he had been searching for so long, Gaara let a hole through the sand ball they were in so he can see her better. As Natsuri raised her head to see where the light was coming from, she noticed Gaara's true features since he doesn't have his sand armor on. As we all know, he looked weak and tired.**

"**Gaara! W-What happened to you? Why are you like this?" Natsuri cried worriedly as she reached a hand to his face. **

"**Oh…I probably worried too much about you. It's nothing really…" Knowing Gaara, Natsuri knew he was lying, but decided not to push him…yet.**

"**What about you? Why is you hair and eyes…like…"**

"**Changing color?" Natsuri finished.**

"**Yeah..." Gaara grabbed a strand of her hair softly.**

"**It's a long story…I'll explain it later, I promise." The girl smiled lovingly at Gaara and kissed him once more.**

**After a while, they heard callings of their names.**

"**Gaara! Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro called.**

"**Gaara-kun!!! Where are you?" Cried Hanako, the Flower princess.**

"**Natsuri-chan! Natsuri!!!" Haru yelled.**

**They were all searching for Gaara or Natsuri. It was getting late and both parties were worried why one of their members hadn't return. As they reached the park, they all stopped at the all of the sand. Temari, Kankuro, and Hanako immediately recognize it. Haru was just confused but knew something was wrong. Strangely enough, neither party saw each other. They were on the opposite side of the sand shield.**

**Gaara quickly let down his sand shield upon hearing their names.**

"**Natsuri-chan!" Haru was about to run up to her when he saw Gaara. "Kazekage-sama!" He bowed respectfully. **

"**Gaara! Where the heck were you!?" Temari cried. "Why are you hugging that girl?"**

"**I'm Natsuri, Tema-neechan." Natsuri said cutely. "Hi Kittyman!"**

"**OH EM GEE!!!" Temari and Kankuro jumped in glee. "Natsuri is that really you!?"**

"**I just said it was me didn't I?" Natsuri chuckled.**

**As the sand ninjas were celebrating Natsuri's return, the two from Flower country were eyeing each other.**

"**H-Hanako?" Haru stuttered shakily.**

"**H-Haru?! Is that you!?" Hanako quickly ran over to her boyfriend. Haru gasped, he was as surprised as Hanako was and rushed over to her like a…lost dog that found his/her owner!!!**

**There was a moment of silence and stillness.**

"**You know each other?" The sand sibs asked.**

"**W-Well…you see, Gaara-kun…before I came here…Haru was my…my…"**

"**Boyfriend." Haru finished. He expected the kazekage to kill him there and then but instead, Gaara smiled.**

"**I see." He said, still holding Natsuri. "Who are you? Why are you with Natsuri anyway?"**

"**I'm Mizuko Haru and…"**

"**He took care of me when I ran away." Natsuri interrupted. Gaara stared at her for a second but didn't ask anything.**

"**So…uh…Natsuri, that's Hanako…Hanako, Natsuri…" Kankuro introduced the girls, trying to end this awkward situation.**

"**Hi," Hanako waved. "Nice to meet you."**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you too." Natsuri smiled, holding out a hand. She no longer hates Hanako…maybe she got over it…we'll never know.**

**Hanako took her hand and they both stared at each other for a while.**

"**Is something wrong?" Gaara walked over to the two girls.**

"**You look familiar…" Natsuri muttered.**

"**Have we met before?" Hanako asked.**

**Then their eyes widened as they both gasped.**

"**YOU ARE-"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys! Like it? Sorry for being so freakin' late 'cause everything is getting in the way like schoolwork, presents, instruments, Christmas…and all those things. I apologize for the inconvenience but please continue reading! I'll update as soon as possible! Read and review!!! Remember, Gaawa loves ya!**


	20. Reunited

" **You're-"**

**"Natsu-chan!"**

**"Yuki-chan!" The girls said at the same time and hugged each other excitedly, squealing loudly.**

**"OH EM GEEE!!! IT REALLY IS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEP!!!!!" Natsuri screamed. "NO WAY!!! I THOUGHT YOU-"**

**"I KNOW ME TOO!!!" Hanako screamed.**

**"Woah! Hold on! Yuki!?" Haru questioned, looking at Hanako. For once, Hanako was speechless.**

**"Well..." Hanako began.**

**"I want to know why you faked your name and how you know each other." Gaara said, glaring at the two girls with slight suspicion.**

**"She's my cousin, Yukiko!" Natsuri said somewhat happily. **

**"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed literally in their faces. **

**"Yea, see...Natsuri is my cousin and since all of our family members were assassinated, I thought she died too and I was sent to Flower country." Natsuri agreed. **

**"But why would you fake your name?" Haru asked disappointed.**

**"I didn't! When I was sent to the the Flower country, they changed my name to protect me from Orochimaru, the jerk that killed our whole family." Natsuri nodded in understanding and hugged her cousin.**

**"I'm just so glad you're alive Yuki-chan!" Natsuri said cheerfully. Gaara simply shook his head with a small smile.**

**"You can explain later, I just want you to come home first." The kazekage said cheerfully (In Gaara's standard, of course...)**

**The gang headed back to the sand sib's house and it was decided that Natsuri would sleep in Gaara's room, leaving the guestroom for Haru and Hanako, whom is now known as Yukiko, Kikimi Yukiko. **

**Everyone's worries were forgotten today, but no one can be happier than the red headed Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Natsuri was sitting at the dining table between her much missed boyfriend and her long lost sister-like cousin. Everything seemed pretty much the same before she left, but Natsuri couldn't help but wonder about a new and unfamiliar feeling she is experiencing. She looked over to Temari and shook her head. It wasn't her. Natsuri then turned to stare and Kankuro, it wasn't him either. She did the same to Haru and found out that he didn't give her the uneasiness. Now she is stuck between her beloved kazekage and her one and only family member.**

**Slowly, Natsuri turned to Yuki, she focused, and focused. No, it had nothing to do with her cousin. Of course, that leaves Gaara. What she didn't understand was why Gaara was the one making her uncomfortable. After all, he was the one that understands her the most, so why? Why? She suddenly came back to reality when a warm hand made contact with her own.**

**"How have you been?" Gaara asked softly in the loud noise. Natsuri smiled and shook off her disturbing feeling and messed with Gaara's hair.**

**"As good as ever! Just kinda missed you though." She said preppily. The Kazekage smirked as he tried to organize his messed up hair.**

**Natsuri laughed at Gaara tried to untangle a knot in his hair. The red head sent her a glare, making her laugh louder.**

**"I really missed you..." Natsuri finally whispered after she calmed down. Luckily, no one heard her since they were all talking and catching up with each other's lives. Gaara's smirk turned into a smile and Natsuri was amazed he actually heard her, like a single voice above the noise. Both of them refused to look anywhere else but each other's eyes, it was as if they're locked there. They slowly closed the distance between themselves. 10 in., 9 in., 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and**

**"NATSU-CHAN!" Yukiko, not knowing she was interrupting, pulled her cousin back and said something to her. Natsuri heard her but Yukiko's words never reached her brain, for she was still in lala land with Gaara. The kazekage sighed frustratingly but didn't say anything. There was nothing he can do to separate two long lost cousins.**

**After a few more sentences, Yuki noticed her cousin's eyes were blank and screamed in her ear.**

**"KIKIMI NATSURI!!!!!!!" Stunned, Natsuri snapped back to earth and jumped.**

**  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" Natsuri screamed back, scaring every living creature within the radius of 1,000,000,000 miles. Ya see that startled germ in front of ya? Natsuri just scared it away. You're welcome!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I might even be a rock star!" Just as teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana, finished her concert, she, and everyone at her concert, heard-**

**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" (ECHO, Echo, echo...)**

**"Did someone say Barney?" Jackson asked Robbie Ray.**

**"I..think so..."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Natsuri, chill!" Yuki laughed. "Apparently in lala land I saw you with Kazekage-sama, making out eh?" The princess winked at everyone**

**"WHAT!?!?!?" The girl yelled with a flushed face...and...so did Gaara!**

**"Yea, why else would you be so...iunno...RED!?" Kankuro said, catching on.**

**"Yes. Why else would you be so Red, tell us!" Temari joined as Haru raised an eyebrow teasingly at Natsuri.**

**"That's not funny okay!?" Natsuri semi screamed at her cousin.**

**"Yea it is pretty funny, don't you agree, Kankuro-kun?" Yuki commented evilly, knowing the Kazekage's obnoxious brother would definitely agree with her.**

**"I think it's pretty funny, hence the laughter!" Kankuro said.**

**"Natsuri, just tell them the REAL reason why your face is red." Gaara said sneakily. Natsuri was about to yell her head off at him but suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about.**

**"I'll tell you why my face is read alright. My face is red because you better run." She glared at Yuki, who fled for her life. Natsuri was immediately behind her heels as the two cousins ran around the house, one scared, and the other one trying to eat her alive.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That night, just before everyone went to sleep, Natsuri sneaked out the back door and onto the roof. She couldn't help but feel that very same aura and made her uneasy.**

**"Geez, I really gotta shake this or I'm gonna go crazy." Natsuri muttered.**

**"That'd be something interesting to see. I'll be sure to get a front row ticket for that!" A voice said from behind.**

**"Hey Gaara." Natsuri didn't even turn, instead, she held a hand up like what Sasuke would do to Naruto.**

**"Something is bothering you." Gaara made it sound more like a fact than a question.**

**"I just need to be alone for a while, you know, to clear my mind." Gaara lazily put an arm around her shoulder and sat next to her.**

**"You sure you don't want company?" Natsuri shook her head.**

**"Just five minutes?" Gaara kinda begged, which made Natsuri smile at she threw all her weight at the Kazekage.**

**"It's been a while..." Natsuri murmured. "It seems like such a long time."**

**"Yea...I never thought I'd say this but...I missed you." Natsuri glared playfully.**

**"What's that supposed to mean? You never thought you'd miss me?" Gaara gave her a light chuckle and the all was silent. Natsuri stared into his smiling eyes and peck him lightly on the lips.**

**There was a short silence and the only thing that can be heard was the soft shuffling sound of Gaara's fingers running through Natsuri's soft white hair.**

**"I guess...I'll leave you alone now...you'll be okay?" He asked, a little concerned.**

**"I'll be fine." She said but smiled unsurely. Since her eyes were begging so deperately Gaara couldn't help but nodded and walked away silently.**

**Natsuri sighed when Gaara's out of earshot and gaze up at the sky. She can see the stars shining ever so brightly unlike the ones in Flower country. She took a deep breath of the refreshing cool sandy air and allowed her white hair flow with the wind.**

**It wasn't long before the night got chilly and Natsuri went back to Gaara's room. She opened the door with hesitation, secretly hoping Gaara is already asleep so that she wouldn't have to answer anything to him. Why was she so afraid of him anyway? When she went in, she found Gaara on the bed, looking at something in his hand. A picture frame? He quickly put it away when he noticed Natsuri.**

**"Hey." He said softly, smiling.**

**"Hey." Natsuri replied and approached him slowly, and somewhat cautiously. Gaara motioned for her to sit next to him and wrapped an arm around her. Natsuri almost flinched at his touch but forced herself not to. But she wasn't good enough to stop the shivering when Gaara touched her. He immediately knew she was hiding something but didn't dare to ask. They sat in silence until the red head couldn't take it anymore.**

**"What's bothering you? It seems like you don't want to be around me! You've been acting really weird ever since you came back." Gaara commented. "Are you afraid of me?"**

**"NO! No! It's nothing like that!" Natsuri said. "Of course not! I would never think anything like that! I just...I don't know, I was a little nervous about everything." She cried, her eyes once again begging. Gaara nodded understandingly.**

**"Hey." Gaara said, earning Natsuri's full attention. He rested a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. It was neither like a make-out session nor a small peck.**

**While they were kissing, there was a sudden gust of wind, swirling strongly around them...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I'm really really sorry I didn't update earlier. There's a heck of a lot going on and tons of homework so...I don't know when the next update's gonna be so bear with me! Thanks to my loyal view/reviewers for view/reviewing! And a special thanx to bunbun and some other people that I didn't get the chance to reply to.**


	21. Two Halves That Make A Whole

Recap: there was a sudden gust of wind, swirling strongly around them

**Hey guys! Long time no see? Well I've been really busy and I apologize for not being able to update. But here it is! The last chapter of Two Halves Make A Whole! Enjoy!!**

**--**

**Recap: there was a sudden gust of wind, swirling strongly around them...**

**--**

**The wind picked up quickly and steadily. Automatically, Gaara grabbed Natsuri and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her in process, trying to shield her from whatever harm that might come their way. Natsuri held on to Gaara stubbornly and with determination of not letting go no matter what.**

**The wind was so harsh that it almost destroyed everything around them. It was like a tornado with them in the dead center of it. However, the swirl of wind wasn't going anywhere. Natsuri felt something tingling inside of her and suddenly she felt frighteningly nervous. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and her face was covered in sweat. Her grasp on Gaara tightened and her eyes watered at the horrifying sight.**

**Normally, this is the time to pray for your life but this isn't the case. The wind gently lifted the girl and her hair and eyes gradually glowed the shade of white.**

"**NATSURI!!" Gaara screamed, his voice echoing everywhere. And for the rare few times in his life, Sabaku no Gaara was scared. Not for himself, but for the girl caught in the wind.**

**Then all of a sudden, the wind stops. It just…stopped. It's like the entire world just froze and nothing in the universe dared to move a millimeter. Then…**

"**AHHHHHHH!!" Natsuri cried as she fell from thin air. Gaara, with his catlike reflexes, jumped and caught her roughly, breaking her fall.**

"**Ugh…" Natsuri groaned as she rubbed her head.**

"**You alright?" Gaara's voice asked weakly from under her.**

"**Gaara! I'm so sorry!" She yelped as she quickly got off him. "W-What just happened?"**

"**I…I don't know." Gaara said. "OH MY GOSH!! NATSURI YOUR HAIR!! YOUE EYES!!"**

"**WHAT!? WHAT!?" Natsuri asked as she grabbed her hair roughly.**

**Then a smile broke through Gaara's face.**

"**Whhhhhaaaaat?" Natsuri cutely begged for the answer.**

"**It's changing back." Gaara replied.**

"**WHAT are you talking about!?"**

"**Let's just say, I love your chocolate BROWN eyes." The young kazekage smirked.**

"**Wells thanks but-wait brown?" She ran in front of a mirror. "OH MY GOSH!! My hair is a little brown too!! What happened?"**

"**When your heart broke your eyes and hair turned white right? But when we glue your heart back together…it'll turn back to normal." Gaara guessed confidently.**

"**Yea…I guess. Thank you so much Gaara!" Natsuri said teary eyed and she hugged her red haired BF.**

"**I'm sorry. I was the cause to all this…" Gaara said as he hugged back.**

"**No! If it weren't for you, I would never have met Yuki-chan and she would've never reunited to Haru-kun. Gaara, it was because of you that this happened!" She said a received a loving kiss from the kazekage.**

**With a smile on her face, Natsuri led Gaara back to the roof top and both fell asleep soundly out in the open.**

**Days passed quickly and the fateful day of marriage came.**

**This is how the wedding goes. Everything was perfect for the Kazekage and the Flower Princess's wedding. It included awesome food, ginormous halls, a harpist, tons of flowers and all that. Naruto and others came all the way to Sand for Gaara and Yukiko/Hanako's wedding and things went fine (or not) until the most important part.**

"**Blah blah blah blah…Kikimi Yukiko, do you take Gaara as your husband?"**

"**I…do." Yuki said unsurely.**

**Neither Haru nor Natsuri dared to protest.**

"**Blah blah blah blah…and Gaara, do you take-"**

"**I don't…"**

**Gasps and yelps were heard across the church. But smiles crept up the faces of a certain few young ninjas.**

"**SWITCH OF BRIDE!!" Yukiko screamed excitedly as she handed that bouquet to her cousin. She pushed Natsuri up the stage.**

"**NOW GAARA DO YOU TAKE NATSURI-CHAN AS YOUR WIFE? OF COURSE YOU DO! NATSURI-CHAN DO YOU TAKE GAARA AS YOUR HUSBAND? WHY WOULDN'T YOU? I HEREBY ANNOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE! GOOD NOW YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!!" Yukiko screamed in one breath like a mad woman. Gaara smirked and pulled a confused Natsuri into an amazing kiss.**

**And that was pretty much the important part of the wedding. The sand council could no longer do anything to stop the determined kazekage and after Yukiko explained to Natsuri the situation, Natsuri decided to 'prank' her back.**

**At the end of the day, Natsuri and Gaara were married and so were Yukiko and Haru.**

**--**

"**That star is so pretty isn't it?" Natsuri murmured on top of her roof with Gaara laying right next to her. **

"**Not as pretty as you." He flirted.**

**Natsuri playfully smack him across the head.**

"**Ouch! What in the name of Barney the purple dinosaur was that for!?" Gaara said. Deja vu huh? Gaara tackled the girl and they both fell off the roof.**

"**Watch out!" They both cried and the next thing they knew, they both landed on something soft. From above, Gaara landed on half a circle of feathers and Natsuri landed on half a circle of sand. **

**From the sky a little bird is looking down and all she saw was a whole, half feather half sand. Two halves that make a whole.**


End file.
